Death's Angel
by CrowNoYami
Summary: There was more than one way for an angel to leave Heaven. Most Fell, some were cast out, but one angel had wanted to understand the humans he was ordered to love. Being thrown into the human reincarnation cycle he slowly regained his grace with each generation. Eventually it was unlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds**  
 **Authors Notes:** **Okay well now that I finished Stanford Art (a Sabriel fic, College AU) I'm going back and editing this so that I can update it. I should have (once the editing is done) this updated with new chapters about once a week or so.**  
 **Warnings** **: Slash (please note this is the only time this will be listed as a warning), What can be seen as character death, reincarnation**

 **Chapter 1**

He was out of time.

All his life he had been forced to keep this secret, not just for himself but for his mother, the only one in the world who loved him completely. She had known, how couldn't she? She had always known that her baby boy was different, that there was something special about him. He was her special boy, the one person in the world that she trusted as her mind let go, she still held the absolute love for her son. It was humbling, and caused such a love in return to the woman who had given him this life. He had promised her when he was younger, as his memories returned from _before_. He promised that he would keep this secret, that he would remain her baby boy.

He was out of time.

There was nothing he could do, no way for him to fight this. He had tried so hard, to remain as he was, had even broken down at one point to beg his captor, but there was no stopping a man with this kind of delusion. As he felt the soul within him start to leave his body he did the only thing he could. Using his abilities which had been locked down, he held onto the soul of Spencer Reid, and _pulled_.

It worked, he had managed to bring himself back from the dead, something that he would process later, much later. As he opened his eyes, he wondered if this was worth it, if life was worth what was going to happen. He had changed, and it was going to hurt, _oh_ it was going to hurt when he wasn't numb from the drug running though his system. The next few hours seemed like a blur, making him slightly thankful that he had the Dilaudid running through his system; as he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with the pain along with trying to get himself out of this mess.

Eventually he did find a way out, even if he had to kill someone to do it. In that moment, he knew he would never be able to go back, that he would never be able to forgive himself for taking a life, regardless of the circumstances. He would be forever changed now, broken in a way. It was that thought which made him hide the vials of Dilaudid when the rescue team finally came. In the next few months, between his lack of emotional response to his team, and making sure he was high most of the day, he had to finally sit down and accept his new life.

He was out of time.

While the rest of the team knew about his addiction, they could never have guessed as to the reason why. When he decided to get clean he used that as his excuse to leave for a while, and while they would never say anything, he knew his team was relieved. Relieved that he was finally going to try and come off the drug, and scared that he would fail. It was the first time since he came back from the dead that he allowed the power in his body to simply erase the drug from his system.

It took less than a second.

There would be no cravings, no longing for the drug beyond knowing what it could do. He would have no relapse, and with that in mind he wondered how his team would take his new sobriety. He wondered if he would even see them again. One thing was painfully clear, he couldn't go back to how he once was. It was only a matter of time before others started to _notice_ him, before they tracked him down.

Diana would have to be told.

It took a month for him to arrange everything. He had to put in for his time off, and while Hotch would me more than happy to give him whatever he needed, Strauss would need much more convincing. If he wanted to keep his job there was no way that he could tell her that it was to detox. A month after he first made the decision he was in his hometown, a small bag at his side while he checked into his hotel and made his way to see Diana.

The receptionist was -as always- pleased to see him. He donated to the clinic as often as he could. While not technically a bribe, they always seemed to be extra happy to see him and to kept him updated a bit more than he knew they did with other families. She was having one of her good days, he was told. When he saw her, sitting by the window with a novel in her hand he had the overwhelming urge to just stand there and observe. This was the woman who had done everything she could for her baby boy, the one who loved him so completely that even on her worst days he could still feel it.

She had only asked one thing of him.

He was out of time.

Slowly, carefully, he made his way to her. Normally he would be happy to hold her, to hug her and announce himself so that she could feel the warmth of her son. Sometimes, before the hospital, before everything went to hell, he would simply hold her for hours. She would always come slightly back to herself after, saying that she needed the connection, that it was the warmth of his soul which would bring her back in the darkest of times. Now looking at her, he wondered if he could still offer her that warmth, that little bit of sanity in her world of madness.

She didn't look up until as he sat before her, and even when she did there was no recognition in her eyes. While the nurse had told him that this was one of her good days, he knew that there was a very good chance that she would never have another 'good' day with him again. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to as she looked at him. When he booked the flight, he knew that this was a possibility, he hoped otherwise.

A mother always knows.

"Is he ever coming back?"

He wanted to give her reassurance, wanted to let her know that everything would be alright, that he didn't have a _choice_. Even though most of the case was secret, as cases involving an agent being tortured always were, nothing could to make this better. Instead he shook his head, never breaking eye contact with her even though he wanted to bow his head in shame.

When she didn't say anything more, he wondered what she would think of him now. In essence, he knew he had killed her son, the one thing in the world she had loved unconditionally. It wasn't enough that he didn't have a choice, it wasn't enough that if he hadn't she would have been burring her boy. To her this was far worse than death. At least then he would be able to move on.

"I'm sorry, I know that it's not enough… that it will never be enough, but I'm so so sorry. I know that you can't forgive me, I don't _want_ you to forgive me, but I need you to know that I'm sorry."

For a while they didn't say anything, she read her book while the residents and nurses gave them their space. It wasn't unusual for them to sit in silence, although normally that was on her bad days. She didn't scream, she didn't lash out against the man that they all believed to be her son. It was for the best she didn't, he would never be able to properly explain why he deserved it.

"What is your name? What do I call the creature who killed my son?"

It was only his years in the BAU that stopped him from flinching.

"Azrael, they called me Azrael once, a long time ago."

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **I hopefully will have the rest of this story edited by the end of next week so that I can post new chapters.**

 **Warnings** **: Angst**

 **Chapter 2**

It was only three weeks after he came back from his vacation that things began to pick up again. There were no real changes at work; he would keep mostly to himself and any inconsistencies were chalked up to him being well, him. The team for the most part gave him his space while making sure someone was checking in on him regularly. In a way, he was thankful that they were keeping their distance, on the other he wished he had someone, anyone really, to speak to about what was happening to him.

While once he believed his days would be better without sleep, so that he could spend more time researching, now he longed to once again become tired. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ sleep, but sleep was different for him now. Instead of closing his eyes and allowing his subconscious take over, it was more of deep meditative state. He had never been much on eating before, often getting caught up in something and forgetting it was needed, now the thought never crossed his mind.

For over a year, he tried his hardest to remain the same as he had been before. He went on cases; he read textbooks that the others rolled their eyes at, he rambled random facts that nobody listened to, and he avoided anything resembling a social life. More than once he was asked to go with the team to a bar after work, something that he had always done before, now he avoided it. Before he had been a bit of a lightweight, something that his friends had taken advantage of. Now with his grace swelling inside him, he could probably out drink the bar.

Overall, even with his avoidance he did manage to somehow convince himself that everything would be fine, that he would be able to return to life as normal for a while. He should have known better. As Spencer, he had already known about the supernatural, it was integrated into his very existence. While he hadn't run across many beings, he knew they existed. In the past few years he had noticed an increase in demon activity, and although it was worrisome, it wasn't something that he had been equipped to handle. He had always thought that whatever it was, whatever game the demons had been playing, would work itself out, or hunters would end it.

He never should have ignored the signs.

It was a beautiful night, and it was calling for even better weather for the rest of the weekend which the team had managed to book off. In celebration, Rossi, who had been added to the team after Gideon left, had opened his impressive home to the team for a 'family dinner'. Rossi had been a godsend, one that Spencer had not been expecting but was thankful for none the less. Unlike other gatherings at one of their homes it was only the team there, the whole team. It made Spencer smile as he looked around the table at the happy faces of those he called family.

That night they all gathered outside for dinner, Rossi having the table set with fine wine and food where they could enjoy the weather. It was one of the few happy moments they managed to steal, and as Spencer was looking around he couldn't hold back a grin. It always warmed him to think of these people, people he knew that he could trust with everything, people who would walk through fire for him.

"Is that lightning?"

Hearing the surprise in Morgan's voice, Spencer turned to where the man was staring. Sure enough, there was a bright jagged light in the distance. The lightning seemed to be gathering in one specific spot even through the open sky. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his breathing increased and his eyes were wide. Nobody noticed his reaction as there were similar ones around the table, watching the storm circling a single area.

It wasn't lightning.

It was _grace_.

There was only one who had grace quite like that, and there was nothing he could do. Thankfully, they were far enough away that it wouldn't harm those who were still looking at the light. Spencer could distantly hear JJ ask if they should move inside. The others started to gather things to bring the party indoors, but he remained frozen.

"Spence?"

JJ was looking at him concerned, he could feel her worry for him while the rest of the team noticed his state. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore, his gaze was locked on the power he could feel from so far away. This would become a beacon, one that would call every demon, his brother would be able to gather power and it would only be a matter of time before the elder claimed his vessel.

It was the drums of war.

"Reid? Man, seriously we need to get inside before the rain starts."

By now everyone surrounded him, but Spencer's eyes were glued to the light even as it began to fade. A hand shook his shoulder, while his vision was blocked by a male body. Blinking, Spencer noticed how dry his eyes were, something his grace easily fixed. How long had he been staring? How long had he sat there and watched the grace of his brother?

"There isn't going to be any rain. It's not lightning."

His words were hollow, causing even Rossi seemed to be worried. Turning to look past his boss who was trying to get a reaction out of him, Spencer looked to the Italian.

"Just how strong is your faith?"

The question seemed to throw everyone off, and Rossi was looking at him with wide eyes before he formed an answer. Spencer ignored everyone else, he knew that while some believed in his father most waivered.

"I'm divorced…"

"Trust me, Father does not care about if you stay with your chosen mate. The Bible gets more wrong than it does right. Do you believe in God, David Rossi? Do you honestly believe that He and His angels exist in this world? Do you believe in His Message? I need to know Rossi, because right now we are about to enter one of the few books which they _did_ get right and I need to know that there is one to whom I can trust to pray if needed."

Nobody said anything, even though the worried looks changed to the same ones he had seen others give Diana. They thought he was crazy, that he wasn't in his right mind. While he could understand where they were coming from, he wondered if he would have anyone left on his side when this was over.

"Yes, I believe in God, Spencer. What is this about? What does my religion have to do with anything?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Spencer breathed in deeply. When he opened his eyes, he knew that they would be glowing. It would be noticeable in the dark, the power, his grace, lingering behind his gaze.

"While I am not The Messenger, I do have a message and I need you to listen very carefully. It wasn't lightning, or a power surge, it was a beacon of war. There won't be any rain because it wasn't a storm, that was pure power."

"Power? Reid come on man, you're not making any sense."

Looking to the man who was his best friend, Spencer mourned for the loss he knew was going to happen.

"I believe I am going to miss you most Morgan."

Without pause, Spencer turned back to Rossi who seemed to become somber while looking back at him. While the others looked at him like he had finally lost it, Rossi was raised to believe in the presence of God. He would believe the word of an angel.

"The Morningstar wasn't simply cast out of Heaven, he was imprisoned in the deepest level of Hell. The cage, like any other had a lock. I wasn't made aware, as I have long since been cut off from the Host, when the Righteous Man broke and shed blood in Hell. As that happened, it set off a chain of events, seals, which would eventually cause the cage to be opened. It wasn't lighting David Rossi, what we have witnessed today was the grace of my brother once again Earthbound."

Never let it be said that those he worked with were dumb. While Spencer knew they didn't believe him, they had caught on quickly enough to what he was saying.

"I will not pretend to know what he plans to do, nor do I understand why this has come to pass. What I do know, is that if Lucifer is now among the human population he will be bringing his army with him. I need you to promise me, David Rossi that should you feel that anything is wrong, that anyone is acting out of character even amongst those on the team, that you will pray to me. Pray to me and I will answer, demons do not have physical bodies outside of Hell. They need to possess a human, and they do not need permission to do so. I plan on marking you as an inhospitable host before I leave so that I may trust your prayer."

"And how would you make me an inhospitable host to a demon? Why me?"

Standing for the first time since the horror of the night began, Spencer made his way over to Rossi. The others tensed, but surprisingly Rossi didn't. The man was nervous, yes, but he wasn't scared which caused the younger to smile.

"I am going to carve sigils into your ribs, and while it will be painful for a moment, it will protect you from possession both demonic and angelic."

"Angelic possession?"

The question was almost whispered behind him, Spencer answered while slowly moving his hand to Rossi's chest.

"Like demons, angels do not have physical forms as you can perceive them. We are made of our grace. Human eyes can not view our forms without being burned by the brightness, nor can they hear our true voice without causing their ears to bleed. To interact on Earth, we must gain permission from a human to possess their body. There are more specifics of course, restrictions if you will… but the end is the same except demons may possess as they please, while angels need explicit consent. Now are you ready? As I said this is going to be painful at first, like a very bad sunburn only inside."

Rossi nodded his head, causing Spencer to be thankful that David was positioned so the others could see Spencer's hand while he pushed his grace inside of the body before him. It was easy work to place the sigils along the ribs of his friend. Spencer's hand glowed, causing the others to gasp at the sight. Once done, Spencer removed his hand, impressed that Rossi do more than wince and place his hand to rub along his chest, as if it would help sooth the pain.

"Aaron, you will have my letter of resignation tomorrow morning, I have no pending case files to be completed."

"Spencer?"

Shaking his head, Spencer wondered how he could practically hear the tears in Garcia's eyes. He didn't have time to play around, this whole thing was wrong. His brother should still be inside of the cage. Even without his grace Spencer would have heard a Message. If this was Fathers' Will than He would have had Gabriel deliver the Message. Something was wrong, and Spencer needed to figure out _exactly_ what was happening before his two oldest brothers had their deathmatch.

"Who are you? What have you done to Spencer?" Demanded JJ.

Having been lost in thought, Spencer closed his eyes to gather strength before he spoke.

"I am Spencer Reid, or at least the only Spencer Reid that you have ever known. Unlike my brothers, when Father asked us to love humans above Him, I went directly to Father. Michael took the command as he did any other and tried his best, but he couldn't truly love humanity above anything, let alone Father. Lucifer hated them, hated how they are flawed and broken, so below cherubs let alone Father. Only Lucifer spoke out against the command, while Michael pretended to obey it. I decided that if I were to obey, I needed to understand humanity. I wasn't there when Lucifer was cast into the cage, by then I had already asked Father to grant me a favour."

"My wish was to live as a human, to have my grace not torn from my vessel, but locked away. This way I would not be truly fallen, I would be able to retain most information, most memories. My wish was to remain as a human, to learn to be human and to love as a human, to love humanity. Father granted my wish, and told me that I would be reborn each life with a bit more of the bonds holding my grace loosened. I knew in my last life that this would be the one where my grace would return. I am Spencer Reid as I was born inside of this body. The last of the bonds were removed when I was killed by Tobias."

Sighing, Spencer didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see how the others were looking at him. It wasn't like he had to worry about any of them harming him, now that his grace was back at full strength, there wasn't anything that they would be able to damage him with. Opening his eyes, Spencer addressed Rossi directly.

"I choose you because you are a man of faith. With this job, I understand how hard it is to believe in Father, how easy it is to lose faith and yet you still burn bright with your love to God. I knew the moment that we met that you were a man whom still believed. There is power in faith, David Rossi. I would suggest however that you brush up on your biblical studies a bit, because we are entering into Revelation."

Looking around at those who he wished to protect, Spencer wondered at the timing of this all. He had often wondered when it would be enough for him to have his grace back. He had long ago learnt how to love humanity; how precious they truly were. It was one thing to look down upon them from Heaven and another to be one of them. He had seen so many deaths, so much war and destruction; but he had also seen so much love, so much good in a race most believed to be doomed.

He would fight for them.

Even if it would bring his death.

"I'm sorry that it came to this, truly I am. My plan was to live this life for a handful of years more before leaving. This vessel will never age, therefore I was going to remain until I could no longer lie about my appearance. Now? Now I have no choice but to try and stop this before Earth gets caught in the crossfire."

"Spencer…" whispered Emily.

Shaking his head, Spencer held back the words he wished to say. He wanted to tell them everything, from before the Fall to now. He wanted to tell them all about the dangers that they would be facing, the creatures that only he knew how to fight. Mostly, he wanted to spend more time with them, to speak to them and try to make them understand. It was clear in their body language that while the glow under his hand had been enough to make them question, it wasn't enough to make them believe.

He was out of time.

"I don't expect you to believe me… any of you, but I have to leave. I don't know what is coming, I don't know who planned this, but now is not the time for the apocalypse. Father does not wish this; therefore, I have much to do if I am to try and stop it. My invitation to pray is not limited, if you feel the desire please do so and I will answer when I can."

Turning back to Rossi he saw that this man at least believed him. Rossi looked humbled almost by his presence, which caused a half smile to appear on Spencer's face.

"Angels can hear all prayers, the same as we can always hear the Host when we wish it. I need you to pray directly to me, I expect you to keep me informed should I be needed."

"So instead of Dear Lord, I start praying Dear Spencer?" Asked Rossi.

The question while almost sarcastic, was asked with such confusion that it caused a light laughter. Stretching his wings, Spencer took one last look at those he called family. He would miss them.

"I'm high enough on the foodchain it could probably work… using my real name would hold a bit more of a connection. Thank you for your faith, David Rossi and please keep me informed whenever you can."

He was ready now, and for the first time in years he was going to stretch his wings. Spencer smiled at them even if it was a sad one.

"When you pray direct it to me, my name is Azrael the Archangel of Death."

With those words, Azrael moved his wings and was gone. He flew to his apartment and looked at his things before flicking his wrist and packing everything away. They could do with them what they wanted, there were very few things he would be bringing with him. Grabbing his go-bag Spencer easily slipped it over his shoulder before flying to Hotchners office and pulling out a letter of resignation he had made weeks ago.

Holding back the tear that wanted to escape, Azrael wondered if he would ever see these people again. Another part of him wondered if they would ever want to see _him_ again. Leaving the office, he flew until his wings hurt, he had information to gather and until he knew exactly what was going on, a Host to avoid.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

 **Authors Note:** **Well here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it now that I'm starting to get somewhere into the SPN universe a bit more.**

 **Warnings** **: Slash, torture of a small child (demon), mentions of pedophilia, angst, blood.**

 **Chapter 3**

David Rossi kept to his duty, while he did not pray every night he did so every few days even, if only to keep Azrael informed. There wasn't anything that worried him so far, merely information on those who apparently had been cursing his name since he left. Information had been easy enough for him to gather, a few demons later he was well informed of exactly _how_ Lucifer was let out of his cage. What worried him was that apparently, angels had planned the whole thing, making his grace ache with the knowledge that his brothers planned this.

When the next prayer came, it struck such fear in Azrael that he didn't dare not answer. ' _Azrael, I don't know what's going on here but we can't move. Whatever these things are have us pinned and please help_.' He was there in an instant. The warehouse was probably where they thought the UNSUB would be, it would explain how when he arrived he found most of the team being held to the walls. He didn't spare them more than a glance as he looked at the five demons who were taunting the humans until he arrived.

"Nice of you to confirm my suspicions of your pack mentality. Now are you going to play nice and let the humans go, or are you going to force my hand?"

His voice was hard, something he was sure nobody on the team had truly heard before. Stepping into the room he raised an eyebrow, his hands crossed over his chest. His grace was simmering under the surface, wanting to purge the world from the filth in front of him. Still, it could work to his advantage, perhaps one of them knew something about how to locate the few he needed.

"Oh, look boys another hunter to add to our tally."

It was the man to the left who spoke, but he wasn't the leader. No, when he spoke he tried to come off a bit too strongly. With a quick glance, he noticed that one of the vessels was a small child, probably about eight or nine and she was standing to the back. It was to produce a sense of protectiveness, it would have worked too if he didn't see the black smoke inside her eyes.

"These humans are under my protection, I will not ask you again. Let them go, surely you can feel my work on one of their ribs."

That caused the others to widen their eyes an he could hear a soft 'fuck' from more than one of them. Still the girl didn't move, instead he could feel her trying to press him against one of the walls. While she was powerful she was _nothing_ to him, instead of being thrown against the wall he instead took a step closer. That step was enough to have one of the demons come at him, it was over in a second. Bringing his blade to his hand he easily disposed of the four who would be worthless to him. He ignored the cries from his former team while he stood a few feet from the girl.

"I have some questions on where to find those who let my brother out. I would appreciate your cooperation. I want all information on the brothers who decided that releasing the devil was a clever idea. I want to know everything from when they were born until now, and you my dear, you are going to tell me."

The girl smirked, tilting her head in a mock confused look.

"And if I chose not to? While your kind may be soldiers, even you will feel something against harming this vessel. An innocent girl is inside here, and right now if I leave she will live. Could you really kill an innocent little girl? What would your humans think?"

Vanishing his blade, Azrael stepped closer to the girl. He didn't dare look at those who he knew he would lose with this. Flicking his wrist, he conjured a stone alter before quickly strapping the struggling demon down onto it. Once he was certain that she was secure he replaced her magic with his own to keep the others pinned. While he didn't want them to watch this he didn't want them to bring backup. Bringing a hand to her head he pressed with his grace and ever so gently removed the soul of the girl from her body. Smirking down at the demon who now looked worried he spoke again in the same tone as before.

"How about we start with something easy, I heard that the brothers have a pet angel at their side… I want his name."

When she didn't answer, Azrael sighed before bringing his blade back out. Without hesitation, he brought it to her fingers and easily sliced one of the tips off. He knew that her scream would cause the others to flinch, even if he was on the side away from them they would know what he did to a small child. He lost them.

"I didn't think that you had it in you, tell me big boy, what happens when you run out of fingers? This body turn you on? Virgins are hard to come by these days but this one? She never even had a crush yet."

She was trying to convince him into either raping her, or seeing her as an innocent. It would have worked, he knew, if he had less training, if he was a lower angel. Shaking his head, Azrael brought his blade down again and cut off the top of another finger.

"I have no desire for children, but you should know that eventually you will break. I was born long before your creation and believe me when I tell you that angels aren't made to be as humans see us. We aren't the nice guys."

He continued from finger to finger while she screamed. At one point, he could hear Emily pleading at him to stop while he ignored the team. Once he finished with her fingers he once again vanished his blade while he grabbed her hand and broke the remaining joints and bone, still she wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. If he was honest he was slightly impressed with her, demons in general hated pain, it was why they were taken off the racks in the first place. To have a demon at his mercy that could handle pain was something that he hadn't thought possible in a long while.

"I'm not going to break, eventually you will run out of bones, break them all, cut this body to pieces and I still wont tell you a thing. I was trained by Alastair himself! There isn't anything that you can do to me that he hasn't trained out of me."

That caused him to pause where he had been breaking her left wrist. Dropping the wrist, he looked at the form which was still tied down on the alter. Seeing that she now had his attention, the girl grinned even as her mouth was stained red from when she had probably bitten through her tongue. The sides of the alter were painted with her blood, her demonic energy not allowing her to die from blood loss.

"I see you heard the name, I will never break. The things that I've learnt from him… it's beyond your feathered abilities."

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Azrael moved to where the alter allowed enough room for him to perch on the side by her stomach. Brining a hand to hold the side of her head, he didn't harm her, only placed his hand along her cheek. This caused her to look at him in a slight surprise and he could see the team from this angle who were all crying even Morgan and Rossi. Emily was sobbing by then while Aaron only had a few tears running down his face. It would probably hit him the hardest, him having a child and to watch another one be tortured in front of him.

"Alastair is known to me, I know of his place and role in Hell. I'm curious though little demon, who do you think he learned it from?"

There was a slight pause before she answered, when she did it caused the first smile he had since he received the prayer to break out on his face.

"From our Father, he learned from the very Devil himself!"

Chuckling slightly, Azrael continued to hold her head gently with his hand. Looking down at her he wondered how drastically things had changed.

"Oh, my dear little demon… how often people forget the most important thing about the devil. Before he ruled over Hell, before he was cast out of his home and caged, he was not only an archangel, but the brightest of us all. He was never a demon, never the personification of evil, he was always the favored Morningstar. And I? I trained not _by_ him or _for_ him, but _alongside_ him. So, tell me little one, do you really believe I can't make you break?"

The hand that had been gently holding her head wrapped around and grasped her hair. A soft pale blue light reached out from his palm, only a glow and no concern for the humans. Pushing his grace from his palm he wrapped it around her mind before pushing it through her body. While normally an angel would eliminate the darkness of a demon, he was instead wrapping his purifying grace around her very being and squeeze. It only took a few seconds for her to begin sobbing in pain, just when she would start to grow numb to the pain he would let go enough for her to recover before pressing again and again.

She lasted three minutes.

"Mercy!"

The scream ripped through both her throat and in her mind where he was pressed tight enough to read. Her voice was horse from crying out, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she even had snot running down her chin from the force of her crying. Easing his grace although not letting go, Azrael smiled almost comfortingly to her while he waited for her to gather herself enough to speak.

"Cas… Castiel… I heard that they call him Castiel."

She was panting, her voice cracking and tears were still running down her face. He patted her head like he would a dog.

"There that wasn't so hard, so they managed to gather the interest of the little angel of Thursday. He was always curious, I'm glad that the little fledging grew into his wings. Now the brothers what are their names?"

He only gave her a second to respond, when she didn't he sighed before once again tightening his grace around her. This time he didn't bother waiting until she begged before he eased up. The moment that she stopped screaming she answered.

"Samuel and Dean Winchester. Sam is the vessel of Lucifer and Dean for Michael. I don't, I don't know what all they did for their lives they were raised hunters, the best, killed Azazel. Please, please I will tell you anything you want to know just get it out of me."

Nodding to her he kept his grace and his hand where they were.

"Soon little demon, I just have one more question and then I will remove my grace from you. Now that Lilith has been killed, who is next in line to run Hell in her place? Azazel would have been my next guess, but with him out of the picture I do not know enough of your politics to know who would inherit the thrown of Hell."

This time she didn't pause in answering, the angel in front of her was crueller than she had been anticipating she could trust at least that he would tell the truth about removing his grace.

"Crowley was supposed to inherit it, but rumor has it that he has been helping the Winchesters and is due to be disposed of. Now _please_ remove your grace from me."

Taking his hand away, he removed his grace at the same time until he was completely removed from her. The moment that he did however he brought his blade through her chest, causing her eyes to flash black before her body slumped in death. Wiping the blood off with her shirt he spoke to the agents who were having a tough time both looking away and looking at him.

"Although I doubt that it will help, you should know that the human soul had been released the moment she was pinned to the alter. Sending an innocent soul to Heaven is a quick and easy job to do, it only took a second and I didn't begin harming the vessel until the soul had passed. You should also know that every word I spoke was truth, The Devil as you know him, is first and foremost an archangel. We are secondary only to Father, in most cases anyways."

Holding up his blade he twisted it slightly in the air, partially to make sure that he removed all the blood and partially so that the others could see the blade.

"This is my blade, while there are things that can harm us, trap us and make us wish for death, the only thing besides Father that can kill an archangel is the blade of one. We were all given one, it is woven in our grace and can kill anything when we bring it onto this plane of existence. We can will it into form and make it disappear just as easily through our grace, which is basically what we are made of, what our entire being is."

Looking back down to the girl he sighed before vanishing his blade. While he spoke, he tried to think of what he was going to do with the body of a young girl. On the one hand, it would be easier to bury her somewhere, on the other there were parents out there missing their child.

"I understand that its hard to believe, this was necessary. I gain no pleasure from harming anyone, be them human or not. Some angels do, don't get me wrong, there are those that even specialize in this. While I am beyond proficient in torture it was never something that I enjoyed doing. I'm going to give you a few more minutes against the wall there while you process and come to terms with what just happened before you do something stupid."

"You want us to just accept what you did?!"

The question came from Morgan, and Azrael wasn't surprised at the hostility. Looking at the other man he saw the anger and lingering horror from what he had witnessed in his eyes. The others, he knew, would look the same as the one before him, but Azrael couldn't afford to play nice or pull punches, not with his brother once again walking amongst humans.

"I thought that after being informed that your best friend was an archangel you would have done your homework. I know that you hate God as much as the next man who was forgotten by Him, but did that really stop you from reading His word after I left?"

"What does that have to do with anything? You just killed a little girl! What are you a demonic angel? Maybe if your brothers were here they would be able to stop you from turning into this monster!"

Morgan was still speaking with anger, that much was clear but instead of flinching at being called a monster, Azrael smiled.

"You should read your Bible, I told you that angels aren't how humans see us. We aren't gentle caring beings who answer prayers and love humanity. Lucifer may have been the one locked away, but _none_ of my brothers care for humanity, we pretend to care in fear of being locked away as well. We aren't fluffy healers we're warriors, we are soldiers and archangels? We are Heavens mightiest weapons. Nothing more than a weapon in a human form, a form that your human eyes can't even see without being blinded."

Sighing, Azrael ran a hand through his hair, frowning when he saw the blood on his palm. Flicking his wrist, he vanished the blood from his clothes and the alter, including the pool of it he was sitting on. Another flick and he had the body pieced back together. If he didn't know any better he would assume that she was merely sleeping as she laid there, even her clothes were repaired. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Azrael took a calming breath before speaking again.

"I will do whatever it takes to stop my brothers from fighting. I don't think you truly realize the danger of this, the problem isn't even if Michael fails, no matter who wins in their match the power of two archangels using their grace against each other would cause massive destruction on Earth. Tsunami's, earthquakes, landslides, hurricanes, tornados, volcanic eruptions, the power of them fighting would cause this all to happen at once and we're not talking about small scale things either, the largest and worse of each natural disaster in human history."

Letting go of his hold on the others he let them drop to the ground. Morgan was still glaring at him, although not as harshly as he had been before. Emily still was unable to look at him, but that was fine, he wasn't expecting her to. Looking from person to person he catalogued what he could gain from their expressions. Settling on the man who called him here, he nodded to Rossi.

"So, no matter who wins between your brothers, humanity is doomed? Why hasn't it happened then if its what the two of them want so badly?"

Smiling at Rossi, Azrael looked almost proudly at him before he answered.

"I've already explained that angels possess people to have a human form on Earth. Each angel is paired with a bloodline that they can safely use, you see while an angel can technically take over any human who gives permission, only those from the direct bloodline chosen for them can safely house them. If we don't follow that bloodline than our grace disintegrates the human we're inside. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, angels don't really make it a habit to stay on Earth long enough for any severe harm to be done."

Pausing for a moment Azrael made sure that everyone was still paying attention while he spoke. While they were still getting over what he had done, and in Emily's case, still not looking at him, they were listening.

"Archangels are on a whole different playing field than any of you can really understand. Even other angels have a tough time understanding just how much power we truly hold, so picking a vessel that isn't of our specific bloodline is harder than most. While we can go outside of the bloodline its not really something that we would gain any kind of benefit from. For any other angel, they would have probably about ten years or so before their grace does any true harm to the vessel… an archangel by comparison has maybe a couple weeks before they are destroyed."

"Even if Michael and Lucifer found two humans that said yes to them, and believe me there are plenty of humans who would, on top of running the risk of an arm falling off during their fight, their grace is restricted. You see those bloodlines that I was speaking about also allow us to use our grace in much the same way, without restrictions, as we would be able to in our true forms. Using a vessel that doesn't hold that bloodline means we are only using some of our grace, we're weaker, limited."

Shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal, Azrael waived his hand over the girl who vanished from where she had been on the alter. With her looking like she did before he had no qualms on returning her close to her home. A bit more concentration and he set up that she would be discovered at home, while it would be a mystery on how she died it would look like she died in her sleep.

"What did you do with her?"

Glancing at Aaron, Azrael shrugged his shoulders once again.

"I sent her back home, while I was speaking I managed to find the link back to her parents. They didn't seem distressed so I'm assuming they didn't know she was missing, when they find her they will assume that she died while sleeping. It was either that or have them go through having their child missing and then proven dead."

"She's back home?"

Nodding his head, Azrael flicked his wrist and removed any evidence of himself from the room. While he didn't normally bother, he couldn't just leave anything of himself, even a hair, to be brought to DNA, he was in the system.

"Now do any of you have any questions before I continue tracking down the vessels of my brothers? They may be saying 'no' right now, but there is no telling how far Michael and Lucifer will go to get a 'yes', and I really don't want to have to get in-between the two of them if I can help it."

"How do you expect us to explain all this? We came here thinking there was a pack, yes, but they're all stabbed by a blade that we can't produce. And why hadn't the locals come in to assist on this? We told them five minutes, they should have been right outside, how didn't they hear the screams?"

"I can change the wounds to gunshots, can even put a couple of them around the place so it looks like they took each other out. As for the locals, the moment that David prayed I sheltered this room in its own time loop. Nobody heard anything outside of the room because no time has passed outside this room."

Azrael almost laughed at the look on Aarons face as he answered his question.

"I told you, there isn't much that archangels can't do, something like time is easy to manipulate."

Flicking his wrist again, Azrael vanished the alter and moved the bodies so that they were facing each other instead of all at the doorway. Another flick and the blade wounds were turned into gunshot wounds he even conjured guns and lodged bullets into the wounds. A few more manipulations here and there and it looked like they turned on each other before the BAU even came into the room.

"I need to use this new lead before someone who can sense that I'm holding time back actually comes snooping around." With a wave of grace, he fixed their clothes and cleaned them from crying and being thrown against the wall. While he couldn't change what they had seen he knew that they would already have enough to explain without adding why they had been crying to the list.

"You will have five minutes to collect yourselves before I resume time after I've left, so I suggest you use it." Turning around to make sure that everything was set up before he left, Azrael looked at Rossi before he vanished. While he didn't speak his voice, the closest that he could come to his true voice while protecting the human washed over the other.

' _I know that you may not wish to after this, but please, if you need me pray for me and I will come to you David Rossi. Take what time you need, but you must understand that while I am a Weapon of God, I am first and foremost your friend, even if you do not trust that right now.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural… damnit.**

 **Authors Note** **: Well here's the next chapter in this, I hope you enjoy ^_^ also for the main pairing right now it's a toss up for either Spencer/Gabe or Spence/Gabe/Sam… thoughts?**

 **Warnings** **: Slash, what might be viewed as incest.**

 **Chapter 4**

Finding the name of the vessels wasn't the break that Azrael hoped it would be. While he knew that they had to be protected somehow for Lucifer not to find them, he had hoped that Castiel would have branded them against his brothers specifically so that he could find them. His brother was smart, he had not only branded the Winchesters against both Michael and Lucifer but against all angels, himself included. It was a risky move, if Azrael couldn't find them than Castiel wouldn't have been able to either without direct contact.

It was starting to piss him off.

Before when he had been searching, he had at least Rossi to distract him enough with his prayers so that he didn't drive himself insane over this. Now with the silence between him and his former teammate the silence and waiting was driving him to the edge. While he had never been the fastest of his brothers he had been around the country more than once trying to find the brothers. If he was honest with himself, and he had to be, he was starting to tire. While he didn't need to sleep, or eat there were both something that he had spent several lifetimes doing and not having the chance to was wearing on him. On top of that using his grace to clean himself wasn't enough to make him feel clean anymore.

He needed a break.

It was with that thought that he rented a room for a couple days in Ohio. For the first day, he slept, his body relaxing into a meditative trace which was as close to sleep as he could manage any more. The second day he ordered some of his favourite food and ate enough food to feed a small army, and the third day he spent the morning relaxing in the jacuzzi tub before he felt it.

Someone was meddling with time.

While that normally wouldn't concern him, most angels could do so without too much effort. What was concerning was that after letting his grace reach out he noticed that it wasn't one of his brothers traveling through the time stream but someone creating their own pocket of time. This would take a lot more power than a regular seraph to create their own dimension. With a flick of his wrist he was both dressed and outside of a warehouse where he felt the disturbance in the time stream.

The place was well worded, enough so that he had to truly work at getting inside. He could feel that there was more than one person inside, two humans, and angel, and something else that was hiding themselves remarkably well. There were few things that could hide themselves from an archangel, and that small list caused a moment of both joy and horror. It took several days for him to break into the warehouse, once he managed to squeeze his way in he flew as fast as he could to the source of the dimension.

Standing by the doorway he ignored the two humans and seraph who were trying to talk some sense into the creature. He was frozen for a moment, completely unable to move as he looked at the man standing in a ring of holy fire. It had been so long since he had seen one of his brothers, so long since he had felt even a piece of home. With the apocalypse, he didn't dare return to the Host, he didn't know what he would find there and was quite happy on Earth until this all blew over.

He couldn't hold back the noise from escaping his throat. Even he wasn't sure if it was a whimper or gasp, it might have even been partially a sob as he stood there and looked at his brother. Four sets of eyes looked at him then, he only had eyes for one. With trembling legs, he managed to walk to the edge of ring of fire, ignoring the humans who were calling out and demining answers from him. There wasn't much that they could do to him, he turned his back to them as he came up to the edge of the flame, far closer than any other angel would have gone.

"Gabriel."

It was a whisper of wonder and delight. His whole being wanted to walk inside of that ring with him and curl up in those wings that he knew would hold him. He had always been close to his brothers, all of them, but Gabriel had always been different. While Michael and Lucifer wanted to teach him how to fight, and Raphael had wanted to teach him healing, Gabriel had wanted to simply spend time with him. Azrael always believed that they held a special bond, one that was thrumming with his very grace, eager to embrace the other. Flicking his wrist, he brought sand into existence and put out the circle of fire.

The moment that the fire was gone he didn't bother holding himself back any longer. Still ignoring the three behind him, whom he could sense were getting more and more frustrated, Azrael flung himself at his brother. Gabriel didn't fall back like a human would have, having braced himself for the body now clinging to him. Not caring about anyone else he pressed his face against the curve of Gabriel's neck and breathed in deeply. They remained like that for a few seconds, Azrael wrapping himself body and grace around the one being in existence that he trusted completely.

Gabriel held him just as tightly, his grace cradling him while his arms held him tightly. It took a bit of maneuvering before Azrael was up in the air with Gabriel holding him in a brides hold. Not caring how ridicules they would look with the height difference, Azrael nuzzled the neck in front of him while cocooning them in his wings. They didn't have long before they were interrupted by one of the humans, the voice making him aware of where he was.

"You mind introducing us to your boyfriend?"

It was only the slight bit of hesitation grown from fear that caused Azrael to kiss the neck in front of him to calm Gabriel down. Without moving from where he was being held, not wanting to break the connection, he spoke.

"Azrael, my name is Azrael."

Reluctantly he moved his head from where it had happily been pressed against Gabriel and looked to the two hunters and their pet angel. It appeared Castiel was in wonder, here were the two missing archangels right in front of him. It wasn't every day that a seraph was granted the presence of one archangel, let alone two.

"I've actually been trying to find you three for some time now. It took a bit of work to even get as far as your name, apparently while Lucifer wishes for his vessel, he wishes for you to come to him, thus demons have been told very little on how to find you."

"You've been looking for us? You and every other dick with wings."

The last comment caused Azrael to flip his head to glare at the human. He didn't care if this was vessel of Michael, that was no way to speak to beings who could easily end him. Not only was he insulting his family, he was insulting the angel beside him, the angel who was _falling_ for the human.

"Watch your mouth Dean Winchester, while little Castiel may not seem to have a problem with your language it is _my_ family you are insulting. Remember that while Michael might be able to bring you back from death he does not need you _sane_."

Locking eyes with the hunter, Azrael made sure that Dean knew he was serious before he placed his face back against Gabriel's neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Azrael knew that it was strange for him to snuggle into the other angel like this, even for his standards. Thankfully he stopped caring about how other people would react to him years ago.

"I missed you."

It was whispered softly against Gabriel's neck, his voice barely a whisper while he remained in the other arms. How long had it been since he last saw his brother? Too long, far far too long since he was last able to touch another angel, let alone his favourite one. Instead of a verbal response Azrael was then surrounded in grace, his very being radiating the warmth of the other archangel. Closing his eyes, Azrael kept his face pressed against the vessel containing his brother and just let himself absorb the warmth, the very love of the other being.

"This is sweet and all, but _why_ have you been looking for us exactly? If you're going to try and tell us to 'play our roles' you can shove it up your feathery ass."

"Dean!"

Huffing a breath of air, Azrael opened his eyes again, turning his head so that it was still resting against Gabriel but facing the other three. Gabriel for his part had yet to say anything, simply enjoying the feeling of a lost brother once again so close.

"Why in Fathers name would I want you to play your roles?"

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Azrael looked directly at his younger brother, his head tilted slightly to the side. Still with his arms wrapped around Gabriel, Azrael refused to leave his brothers arms until requested.

"Castiel, report."

It had been so long since he had last given an order, even when he was an agent he was always following orders, never giving them. Still without hesitation Castiel began to speak.

"After the cage was opened we have been avoiding The Host to the best of our ability, Sam and Dean have proven time again that they will not give consent to being the vessel of our brothers. My grace however, is fading, and I fear that it will not be long before I am human. Both Heaven and Hell have been manipulating the timeline and pushing for the True Vessels to be born now, Father… Father has left us."

The last bit was sad with such a broken tone that Azrael was quick to smile softly at the young angel. Those whom had never seen His face, nor heard His word, were always so full of love and faith for their father. While Azrael loved him, he understood now why they were ordered to love humanity before him. God was powerful, and was _their_ entire world, but he was not _the_ entire world. He had created humanity for a reason, had made the perfect imperfections and then ordered for their love for a _reason_.

"Father has not abandoned us Castiel. This is not yet to be, you must know this. Now is not yet the time for The End, not now."

"Then why has He not stopped this? Why has he let this continue?"

There was desperation in the young angels' voice, so much hurt from the father that seemed to have left him to Fall. Here was the one angel who was working to stop the apocalypse and he was Falling, the _only_ angel who was falling.

"He is not here because regardless of how it has come about, His will or no, this is still a matter of Free Will. I promise you, it was no coincidence that it was _now_ that my grace was restored to me. I have been tossed into the human reincarnation cycle, I have lived this time _as_ a human… and yet it was _now_ that my grace was finally unlocked? Don't you think the timing a bit _too_ perfect? No, Father has not yet abandoned us, and you are not yet Fallen brother, have faith."

"Faith?"

Once again it was the older hunter who spoke, and while Azrael understood where he was coming from, he knew it was not what Castiel needed to hear. Shaking his head slightly, Azrael leaned his head against Gabriel and breathed in the scent of his brother. While he knew he should rise and comfort his younger sibling he had a feeling that if he left Gabriel now he wouldn't see him again. That thought cause a rush of ice in his veins.

"You're going to stay with me now, right Gabby?"

Feeling the body holding him tense slightly, Azrael pulled away enough to look into golden eyes. They didn't have time to debate this, he could feel that with each passing day Lucifer was getting more and more desperate. He needed his brother in this, but he would not have the time to chase him.

"When it's truly time, do you really think that Father will not have you play _your_ role? I may not know everything that has happened since I last held my grace, but you _have_ to know that He will always be able to find _all_ of us."

They looked at each other for a while then, Azrael careful to let his brother know that he was not moving on this. They had always been close in Heaven, and if Azrael was perfectly honest he had missed Gabriel far more than any other of the Host. Now looking at his brother he could see the twists to his grace, what was once pure light was somehow changed, not tainted exactly, but something _more_.

 _Pagan._

The thought made him consider his next move. He had no desire to do this without his brother, had no real will to go against Gabriel of all beings. If his older brother had embraced the life of a pagan though, perhaps he could use that against him now. Leaning up, Azrael held his arms tightly against Gabriel's neck and pressed their lips together. While angels didn't embrace the same way humans do, pagans _did_. Pressing as close to Gabriel as he could, Azrael licked at the lips his own were pressed against. Gaining entrance into the hot mouth he wasted no time in devouring the other.

Spencer Reid had very limited knowledge in carnal acts. Azrael however had been in human form _many_ times. Not having to breathe, Azrael fought with tongue and teeth and a passion that he didn't even realize he had. Gabriel fought back just as hard, wanting to dominate as was his nature, wanting to win so that he could go his own way. Eventually though, Gabriel gave way and allowed Azrael to win, Azrael happily gentled the kiss once Gabriel gave in until eventually he pulled away.

Once he pulled away, Azrael gave a few soft kisses to whatever skin he could reach. His whole being was throbbing in joy at having been so close to Gabriel, at having the angel by his side. Hearing Gabriel's voice when he spoke though caused him to laugh lightly while pecking Gabriel's lips.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I think brother, you forget what I am the angel _of_. You'll be fine."

Turning his head to look at the other three, secure in the knowledge that he had Gabriel with him, Azrael smiled. Dean looked a weird combination of ghost white and flushed from having watched the heavy make out session, Castiel didn't seem phased, although there was a slight tilt to his head as if trying to understand something, and Sam looked the same shade as a tomato. This was the team he had chosen, the ones who would fight off the Devil with.

They had a lot of work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

 **Authors Note** **: Alright so it has been forever since I watched season 5… most of this is done by memory alone and as such if my timeline is wrong I'm sorry.**

 **Warnings** **: Slash, light petting.**

 **Chapter 5**

Not for the first-time Azrael wished that he had _any_ sway with the two vessels. Oh, they had accepted him easily enough, but they wouldn't _listen_ to him. If it wasn't for Castiel he was certain that they wouldn't have accepted his help in the first place. Gabriel was a whole other matter. The damn trickster made sure to annoy the two humans as much as possible, somehow knowing _just_ when to back down before they were kicked out. Dean had made it perfectly clear that while they were willing to accept their help that Gabriel was _his_ responsibility. Trying to make Gabriel be serious was like trying to capture water in a net. Impossible.

"Gabriel!"

The angel in question paused, his hand raised and his fingers just about to snap something into existence that would aggravate the two hunters. They had moved to their hotel room, nobody wanting to remain in the warehouse in case someone else caught the change in demotions like Azrael had. Putting the five of them in a small space however wasn't something that he should have agreed to. So far Gabriel hadn't done anything too drastic, but it was nearing time for Rossi to pray and his patience was well worn. Glaring at his brother, Azrael raised an eyebrow and watched as Gabriel lowered his hand.

"Alright, so lets at least try to talk this out, alright?"

Not waiting for a response, Azrael continued, not wanting to have to argue yet again with the humans in the room. It was a wonder that the three before him managed to stay undetected for so long with both Heaven and Hell gunning for them, they couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"So far you three have been trying to find a way to kill Lucifer while saying 'no' to Michael. Thankfully, Castiel was wise enough to ward you against the Host so that leaves you a bit of wiggle room for now. Of the four horsemen, you have come across War who is now powerless. Have I missed anything?"

"We have the colt. I mean if we knew where he was going to be we could gank him…"

"The colt? You mean the gun forged by Samuel Colt?"

Well colour him surprised, Azrael had known of the colt that could kill anything, and what exactly made it work. He had been alive at the same time as Samuel Colt, and while he didn't help with the make of the gun he hadn't been quiet in that life. Samuel and he had been friends, as much as a hunter and civilian could be friends that was.

"Sorry Bucko, there are about five things that gun can't kill and you better believe that archangels are one of them."

Glancing at Gabriel, Azrael wondered how much was for show with his brother. Gabriel seemed like he didn't care, that this could go either way and he would be fine with it, but Azrael knew better. There were trivial things that gave away how stressed he was, the slight tightness in his eyes and twitch to his hand. It was involuntary and the more they spoke of how they were going to take out one of their brothers the worse it became. As Azrael, he probably wouldn't have noticed, but Spencer had spent half of this life with the sole purpose of studying people. Gabriel was like an open book, and the one thing that he kept seeing again and again was that he didn't want to do this.

"What if we don't kill him?"

That caused a break in the verbal match Gabriel had been having with Dean, something he blocked out while watching his brother. The stilling of the hand which had been previously twitching confirmed what was really bothering the angel. Gabriel didn't want to kill his brother, the one who had been such a light in Heaven. Light-bringer, Morningstar, those had been his names while in Heaven and it was something that many seemed to forget. All except the angel before him, the one who had probably spent the most time with Lucifer. Azrael, Raphael, Michael they all had their other duties, ones that consumed their time. While Gabriel was The Messenger he had a lot more down time than the rest of them, all except for Lucifer. It was no wonder that they would bond, that they would care about each other, love each other.

If the seals had been the key to the lock of the cage, then it would stand to reason they could pick the lock as well. Father had loved Lucifer, had loved him more than any other of the angels. It wasn't something anyone had really been jealous of, if he was honest back in those days it was like angels didn't know what jealousy was. Sure, they would try to climb rank, would work their hardest to be seen by one of the archangels, but they had rejoiced when someone was recognized, not envy among them. Father had always loved Lucifer more than the others, it was a fact. He would not have only created only one way to open the cage of his favoured son, no there would be another way.

He knew just where to look.

Biting his lip, Azrael made sure to keep his eye on Gabriel to read his reactions as a profiler. While he loved his brother, it was not him who was broken up at the mention of Lucifer's death. Death was after all, his duty.

"If we can find another way to open the cage… perhaps we can shove him back into it?"

Gabriel turned then, his eyes wide while looking at him. There was a spark there though, it was hesitant but there was a small spark of hope. Smiling at Gabriel, Azrael reached out with his grace to embrace the other. Unlike those now in Heaven, Azrael had never felt any hesitation in sharing his grace with his brothers. The problem was that after the Fall, before he had left, others had begun pulling their grace away from him, away from everyone.

"Would you be willing to consider it? If we could find a way to shove him back into his cage… would you consider the possibility? I know that your kind tend to like a more… final solution however I do not believe you truly understand how difficult it is to kill an archangel of his calibre."

"There has to be a way, I mean angels are killed by angel blades, right? So, if we stab him with one it would work on him too, right?"

Shaking his head, Azrael kept his grace wrapped around his brother whose hand began to twitch slightly at the mention of killing Lucifer. Yes, they had bonded before the Fall and while he knew it was not a bond of mates it was no less powerful.

"Archangels are far more durable than your regular seraph. While an angel blade would sting, only the blade of another archangel could kill us. Technically it would be possible for Gabriel or I to challenge Lucifer, and while he is not in his true vessel we would have a slight upper hand if he were not the ruler of Hell. There is power in Hell, all those souls and he can call upon that power, much like Michael can call upon the power of Heaven. Gabriel may have followers in his pagan name it would not nearly be enough, nor would my own be. Also, let's not forget that it's not who wins the battle that we are concerned with, but that two archangels fighting at all is the problem. The backlash of that much power would tear this world apart."

Shrugging his shoulders, Azrael wished that it was as simple as allowing one of them to attack Lucifer and having this done and over with. Unfortunately, nothing was ever that simple. No, it would be far better if they could lock Lucifer away instead of trying to kill him. The main issue would be making sure that he remained in the cage. If Heaven had helped this along than who was to say that they would leave it well enough alone? No, he would need to find a way to break the lock along while shoving Lucifer back in.

One problem at a time.

"Do you know how we can even open the damn cage to shove him in?"

Shaking his head, Azrael leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. Resting his head in his hands he ran his fingers through his hair while trying to think. Father had always made sure to have plan upon plan, as while he knew what paths _could_ be taken he could not interfere with free will.

"No, but I know where to look. I'm going to need a way to contact you when I get back topside and I have no idea how long this is going to take. Also…"

Here Azrael decided that it would be better for him to act before asking. While Rossi hadn't prayed to him since he killed the demon there was always the chance that someone would need him. Not wanting to leave his former team defenseless with everything happening he needed someone to be able to answer his prayers. Thankfully he wasn't an angel that many prayed to. Sure, there were those whom believed in him, but none prayed to the Angel of Death. He could leave the care of his teammates to Gabriel, but if his brother were to open the prayer channel he would only be swamped with prayers for the archangel Gabriel. No, it would be better for all if he had someone else take on his prayers for now.

In an instant, Azrael was next to Castiel. Not asking permission he pressed his fingers against the temple of the other angel. In a flash of light, not quite bright enough to harm the humans, he let his grace flow through the other. It was invasive but comforting in its own way. Once he was done, Azrael stepped back and looked at the powered-up angel before him. Castiel had been falling, that was never in question, his grace had been dim and fading. It was a horrible thing to slowly fall. Most who were cast out of Heaven didn't know how much of a mercy that was, it was one thing to have your graced ripped out, another entirely to have it slowly rip itself away like cancer.

Now Castiel was at his former glory, a bright shining light of grace and power. It was beautiful to see, the way that Castiel seemed so much better, healthy in a way that the humans wouldn't understand. Watching as Castiel spread his wings, his feathers once again a shimmering black instead of the lacklustre faded shade they had been.

"Brother…"

"I have a job for you Castiel, a way for you to repay me if you so desire."

There was no question that he would do whatever it was that Azrael asked. The way that he had restored his grace wasn't something any other angel could have done, not even Gabriel. Azrael was special in his abilities, had powers that even the other archangels didn't know about. It wasn't that he was more powerful than them, they were all created equal… but he was different. With the power of Death came the ability of Life. Now that he had his grace back, other reapers would answer to _him_ and he would be the only ones able to take the life of an angel. While they could be killed by others it was _him_ that would ferry their grace onwards. He could also, should he see the need, bring grace _back_ to it's original host.

"Of course brother, what is it you wish of me?"

"Hold on! Repay you for what? What did he do to you Cas?!"

"I restored his grace to its former glory. So long as he occupies this vessel his grace will return to this form, if you wish to change to a new vessel you must contact me so that the same can be applied. What I need from you Castiel is for you to be given my prayer line. There are a few humans whom know who I am, if they should pray to me in need while I am otherwise occupied I need you to aid them in my place."

"Wait you have humans that pray to you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Azrael looked at the still angered form of the Righteous Man. It was uncommon for an angel to take a shine to any human, let alone the number that he had right now but it was not unheard of. Many people prayed to angels for help, but he unlike his brothers, had always listened to anyone who had prayed to him in the past. It was not such a stretch that he did so now.

"My grace has only been restored to me a short while, before then I was living as human. My former friends, my family, they were with me the night that Lucifer was released from the cage. While I knew I had to leave them I wasn't about to leave them defenseless. If they call I intend to answer, although to be safe only David Rossi has been marked as an inhospitable host. Will you keep an ear out for my prayers while I am searching for a way to once again lock away our brother? I do not like the thought of abandoning them."

"Do they pray to you often?"

This time it was Gabriel who spoke, his eyes holding a kind of softness he hadn't seen since they entered the motel room. Smiling at the other angel, Azrael shook his head, a bitter smile on his face.

"They used to… well David did. He's catholic, so once I proved what I was it was no great leap for him to do as I asked and keep me updated on what was happening in their lives. Recently though he has been silent. I… there was a demon that they were forced to watch me interrogate, I explained what I could but… to them I was simply torturing an eight-year-old girl. There has been silence since."

"Please tell me the kid was already dead."

There wasn't nearly as much disgust as he had been expecting from the two humans. Instead it appeared the taller of the two, Sam, felt badly _for_ him. Dean on the other hand looked resigned.

"It's standard practice to remove the soul of the human before doing anything with the demon when information is needed. I sent her soul onto Heaven before I began, I needed information that the demon held."

"Yes brother, I will leave the channel open to listen for your prayers."

"Thank you."

They spoke for a while after, laying out how he would communicate with them once he returned as well as establishing that Gabriel would listen to their prayers much the same way Castiel did. With his grace back to its former glory it was easy to see how far he had fallen before. Even the humans had seen such an improvement in their friend that they made sure to let him know that they were thankful. They didn't say so in so many words, they weren't the kind to do so or to bring attention to how bad Castiel was. Instead they didn't seem to be as annoyed with Gabriel when he spoke, something that pleased Azrael greatly. Gabriel on the other hand expressed himself physically.

As the two archangels left the motel room so that the humans could sleep, Castiel remaining to play guard, they appeared in one of Gabriel's houses. Azrael wasn't surprised to see that he was on a beach house, Gabriel always did like being close to the ocean. What did surprise him was having his arms full of angel the moment that they were alone, his mouth claimed by the other. Feeling Gabriel push at his chest, Azrael backed up until the back of his legs hit something and he fell, landing on the soft mattress. Hands on Gabriel's hips, Azrael pulled the other to straddle him, pulling back only just enough to look at the body above his own.

"Gabriel…"

"Bond with me."

Shock tore through him, it was one thing for them to have sex, to physically mate, it was another to bond. Angels only had the chance to bond once, were only given one shot at choosing a mate to remain with for the rest of their existence. It was rare, sacred and while he had entertained the thought back in Heaven it was not something he had ever thought about since coming to Earth. Lips were pressed along his neck, nipping and sucking against his skin and causing his mind to blank out while he tried to think about what Gabriel was asking for.

"Gabriel… we need to talk about this…"

Feeling harsh teeth against his neck, Azrael moaned while Gabriel bit down on his neck. Hands were now pulling at his shirt, trying to remove his clothing while he was doing everything in his power to being Gabriel back on subject.

"Bond with me Azrael, join us together."

Shaking his head, Azrael pushed Gabriel off him. He was careful to keep contact with the other, to push him away but to keep him close enough that Gabriel understood it wasn't a rejection. This wasn't something he could rush into, wasn't something he could toy with, it would be _forever_ and he needed Gabriel to understand that not _now_ didn't mean never.

"Gabriel, this isn't something to just spring on someone. We only just found each other again, we can't rush into this."

"Can't or wont?"

Shaking his head, Azrael cupped Gabriel's face, holding his cheek in his palm while he looked up into golden eyes.

"Please Gabriel, just give me time… this isn't a rejection I promise, but I need to think about this… we both do. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do it right. In the morning, I'm going into Hell Gabriel, when I return we can begin courting."

Carefully Azrael watched the emotions flowing through Gabriel. It was hard to judge what he was thinking, but thankfully he was close enough to see the emotions pass through his golden eyes. It was tricky, balancing on the edge of rejecting the angel while still accepting him. They had always had something special between the two of them, and if things had remained how they once were, Azrael would have expected them to be mated by now. Things had changed though, _they_ had changed. While he loved Gabriel, he didn't know how much of _his_ Gabriel was still in the archangel, the same as he wasn't certain any longer how much of _him_ was Azrael.

Eventually Gabriel must have come to some decision as he once again pressed down on him and Azrael found himself once again with an armful of angel. Holding Gabriel close he tilted his head up and allowed Gabriel to devour his mouth. It was softer this time, more exploring as they exchanged kissed and soft touches. Unlike before Gabriel wasn't asking for more, content it seemed to keep their clothes on while touching each other, exploring and memorizing. They spent hours there, laying on the bed through the night, touching and kissing softly while regaining some of the bond they once held. When the morning came, Azrael knew that he had to move, the sooner they averted the apocalypse the sooner he would feel comfortable allowing for more.

Kissing Gabriel again, Azrael carefully locked gazes with him, pressing them close together before pulling away. Nuzzling the side of Gabriel's neck, he sighed against the soft skin, breathing deeply to take in the scent of his archangel. Keeping his voice soft he ran his hands along Gabriel's sides, reassuring through touch.

"I need to go, the sooner this is all behind us the sooner we can continue this. Promise to keep yourself safe while I'm gone?"

He didn't make Gabriel promise to protect the Winchesters, no they had their own angel who was willing to fall for them, they would be fine. Gabriel however was known for getting himself in situations he shouldn't, and Azrael wouldn't put it past him to be reckless while he was gone.

"I promise, but you have to come back to me as soon as you can… I intend to climb you like a tree once you come back."

Chucking, Azrael nipped at Gabriel's neck getting a soft moan in response before pulling back. Pressing his lips against Gabriel's again he kept the touch light before pulling back completely. Smiling at Gabriel, Azrael lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist he was gone. Gabriel sighed once Azrael left, turning in the bed he brought the covers to his chin, burring himself in them to feel warm. If there was one thing that he hated it was waiting, but he would for Azrael. Unlike what the other thought this wasn't a sudden urge of his, he had wanted to bond with the other angel long before the Fall. When he found out what Azrael was planning, that he would be thrown into the human reincarnation cycle he had made a promise to himself. He would wait for the other angel, and the second that he found him again he would be done hiding. He wanted Azrael as _his_ mate and he would be damned if he lost the other angel again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural.**

 **Authors Note** **: Sorry for this being so late! I kind of went back and forth on how to do this chapter, but wanted to bring a bit more from Team Free Will and how they are handling things, so here we are! Also, I think the next couple chapters we're going to be switching people while Azrael goes to/is in Hell.**

 **Warnings** **: Slash, flashback**

 **Chapter 6**

Since he had been given his task of raising the Righteous Man from Perdition, Castiel had felt a great many things that he would have otherwise have been sheltered from. Heaven, while his home, was not a place of much emotion any longer. He had been too young to understand, only a fledging, how things had changed upon Lucifer's fall. At the time, he knew that his older brothers were fighting often, and that Lucifer did not appreciate the humans like was ordered. Castiel, like many his age, spent a great amount of time in the garden, learning from Joshua about Earth and their history. During his free time, he had sought out one of his older brothers, the only one whom spent any time with the fledglings, teaching them how to fly, how to laugh and play in a way that the others didn't care to.

Seeing Gabriel had caused those human emotions to wash over him; happiness, joy, wonderment, love. Gabriel had been his saving grace on more than one occasion. Being one of the youngest, one of the last of the fledglings, Castiel was always a step behind everyone, always that little bit behind. The others shunned him for his wings, an inky black that they said showed him to belong with the demons, evil and tarnished as they were. For a long while he believed them, believed that the black of his wings represented that he was bound to fall, to become one of the evil ones, the ones who abandoned home and their father. Gabriel was the one to show him that his wings weren't a sign of the fallen, that instead it showed the destiny of a strong warrior.

" _Why are you here little one? Shouldn't you be playing with the other fledglings?"_

" _They don't want to play with the demon-winged angel."_

 _Strong arms wrapped around him then, holding him close as his allowed his tears to fall. It wasn't the first time that he was crying in the garden, but it would be one of the last._

" _Oh, little one, your wings aren't anything like those creatures, no they are a sign of strength."_

 _Shaking his head, Castiel let the grace of his brother wrap around him. He had seen this brother from time to time playing with the fledglings, he had hidden behind whatever he could while he watched, too scared to approach one of the archangels, Fathers first._

" _Tell me little one, do you know who I am, what I am?"_

 _Nodding his head, this time Castiel had to speak, even he knew that you didn't refuse the archangels anything, they were to always be obeyed._

" _G-Gabriel… you're one of the archangels… Joshua said that your more powerful, stronger than any of us…"_

" _And can you name all the archangels, little one?"_

" _Y-Yes… Michael, Raphael and Lucifer and y-you."_

" _Yes, the four of us were the first, Father made us more powerful than anything else. But there was another, an archangel that he created_ _ **with**_ _someone. The fifth archangel is named Azrael, and his wings are much like your own, black as a moonless night and just as beautiful. Do you think that Father made his wings, an archangels wings, in memory of a demon? Do you believe he is destined to fall?"_

 _Castiel shook his head against the chest he was being held against, a hand rubbed his back while golden wings wrapped around him, the gentle feathers brushing against his own. It was a touch reserved for the closest of bonds, of true brothers and sisters, of those who show devotion and love to each other. Not many allowed another to touch their wings, only those whom they considered flock and their mate. To have an archangel allow him to touch their wings, Castiel even at such an early age understood that he was being given a true honor._

" _No, Father didn't. Azrael while the fifth is far more powerful than any of our brothers. Many forget him as an archangel, they fear his power and so he spends time away from Heaven, working for Father far more than even Michael. Never be ashamed of your wings little one, Father gave them to you as a sign of your strength, and mark my words some day you will prove him right."_

Shortly after then he had left Gabriel, returned to his nest and thought about what the archangel had said. After Gabriel had left Heaven, Castiel had asked more of Joshua, asked more of his trainers and while he was merely a fledgling he had set to prove Gabriel right. They, himself included, had believed The Messenger to be dead, that he had been killed amongst the ciaos of Lucifer's Fall. While he loved their Father, it was Gabriel whom he had set to prove right, and slowly he rose in the ranks until he was the head of his own garrison, until it was _him_ chosen to lead those to raise Dean Winchester out of Hell. Castiel was the angel chosen to protect the vessel of Michael, to protect such an important human.

Seeing Gabriel that night in the warehouse, Castiel had to fight back his reaction. While he didn't show it through his vessel, his grace had rejoiced at seeing his brother alive. Before he could act on his joy however, he felt the presence of another angel, an angel he had never sensed before. Azrael was everything and nothing like he had pictured him, the form contained his grace so well it was hard to see that he even _had_ grace if it were not for his wings. Gabriel had misled him when he was young, while they had similar coloring, his wings were nothing compared to the archangels. Six wings blacker than even that of his own spread out upon seeing Gabriel, and Castiel could see the true brilliance of them. They were huge, larger than even Gabriel's or Michael's whose he had seen on occasion.

Castiel found his words caught in his throat as Azrael walked up to the holy fire without hesitation, showing no signs of being distressed at one of the few things that could harm him. He could hear Gabriel's voice then in his mind, a reminder that Azrael was more powerful than any other. Castiel wondered if Azrael even noticed the others in the room as he looked to Gabriel, his grace shinning outside his vessel and his wings puffing in joy at the sight of the other. Once they embraced, Castiel knew that it would only be a matter of time before the two were bound. He had only seen two angels react the way they did to each other once before, a bounded pair whom had looked after him shortly after Gabriel left.

Deans words washed over him, and while he didn't feel any kind of insult at the comment he flinched slightly as it seemed Azrael did. He was surprised that the archangel knew his name, but chose not to comment and remain silent while two of the most powerful beings in existence were before him. When given an order however he responded as he was trained to, although Azrael surprised him with his response. His words spoke to him, he had been losing faith in their Father, in His plan. It had been so long since he started looking for Him that he had begun to lose hope, but what Azrael had said was true, even their father could not act against Free Will.

Leaving the warehouse behind, Castiel wasn't surprised that Dean and Gabriel had a tough time staying in one place together without arguing. What did surprise him was how calm Azrael was. For a bring so powerful, he seemed perfectly happy sitting and waiting for Dean and Gabriel to stop fighting, instead he spent his time starring at those in the room with a soft smile on his lips. Castiel caught his gaze more than once, when he did the smile would fade slightly. Not knowing how to take the expression Castiel was about to ask what it was for when Azrael yelled Gabriel's name, stopping him from continuing what he was doing. It was something else, seeing someone take control of Gabriel in a way he had never seen before.

Their conversation continued and Castiel listened while watching the two archangels before him. They were both so different, and yet some things remained the same. it was easy to tell that they both were accustomed to being obeyed, that they were leaders to their very grace, but while Gabriel acted laid back, Azrael seemed softer somehow in his command. The plan was a better one than he thought they would have to perform, Castiel understood that there was no way that they would be able to defeat Lucifer in battle, but if they could send him back into the cage perhaps all would not be lost. Seeing Azrael come to him, his hand outstretched, Castiel relaxed against the grace of his brother.

If Azrael had been any other angel, any other besides Gabriel, he was certain he would have fought the intrusion on his grace. As it stood he was thankful that he trusted his instinct, Azrael was not there to harm them, he was there to help. Feeling the rush of grace against his own, Castiel embraced the grace as he could feel his own rushing back to him. It was strange, having his dwindling grace restored to his former glory, the small pieces quickly coming together. Once Azrael restored his grace completely, Castiel couldn't help but wish to thank the angel for what he had done, something he suspected no other would be able to do.

"Brother..."

What he asked for in comparison was nothing. Castiel only had the Winchesters whom prayed to him, he didn't have to sort through the many prayers that he knew the archangels did, he was the logical choice. With his grace once again restored he could easily aid those Azrael considered family, it would be an honour to do so. Accepting the task, Castiel understood as the two archangels left together, to have ones' mate so close after such a separation, it was a wonder they had stopped to speak to them at all. Once he was alone with the Winchesters, Castiel's attention was demanded by Dean who seemed conserved as he spoke.

"Cas, are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

Shaking his head, Castiel knew that the two humans couldn't really understand how much Azrael had given him, but he had to _try_ to make them understand.

"He restored my grace. I have been falling for a while now Dean, and while I do not regret it, it would not have been much longer before I was human. My grace was slowly seeping out, think of it like an open wound. What Azrael did was more than merely sealing the wound, he summoned what grace leaked out back to me before sealing the wound. I am more powerful now than the first night we met Dean, as I had used much grace in the fight for your soul."

"And that's it, he just fixed you up and now you have to look after his friends?"

"I do not _have_ to do anything Dean, he requested that I listen in case his family needs assistance. It is an honour to be claimed as protector, even temporarily, to those whom an archangel cherishes. I would have done this even if he _hadn't_ restored my grace."

Starring into Dean's green eyes, Castiel tried to press how grateful he was to Azrael. While he had rebelled against Heaven, an archangel, the strongest archangel, had chosen _him_ to protect those he cares about while he would be unable. Castiel was no fool, if Azrael wished he could have returned to the Host first and asked one of the others to perform this task, no seraph would refuse the order of an archangel.

"I understand that you have little reason to trust angels, Dean. Please remember however, that they are _my_ family, and when my brother asks me to help him take care of those he loves I will help him, the same as _you_ would _yours_. Now, the hunt in this town is done, do you need me for anything? If not, I have things I would like to see to now that I have my grace back."

"No Cas, you go ahead I'm sure its been a while since you could really stretch your wings, right?"

Looking at Sam, Castiel could tell from the look at the younger Winchester that he was going to talk to Dean. Nodding his head, Castiel vanished from the motel room. Sam would help Dean understand that while he didn't have to trust Azrael or Gabriel, _Castiel_ did and that they where his family. If there was one thing that the Winchesters valued it was family, he would leave talking to Dean with Sam. It had been a long time after all since he had the grace to truly _fly_ , and if he was going to be in the presence of two archangel he had grooming he needed to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural**

 **Authors Note:** **Hello! Still not back with Azrael yet, but I hope you enjoy seeing a bit into the minds of the BAU ^^ Also finally finished the outline for this, hopefully I can stay on track!**

 **Warnings** **: Slash, mentioned of previous torture.**

 **Chapter 7**

David Rossi had seen a great many terrors in his life, often it wasn't nightmares but _memories_ that kept him awake in the dead of night. He knew that it was the same with the rest of his team, that they would wake up at odd hours trying to wipe the faces of those they couldn't save from their minds. Everyone had their own coping mechanism, their own way to drown out the screams of the victims. His was church. No matter the hour he knew he could find solace either while kneeling against the wooden pews, or by the written word. God had always been his comfort, his faith brining him comfort when he knew nothing else could. Now that was all in question. He had known, of course he had known, that angels existed, had always _believed_ , but meeting one? That was something else.

At first, he had believed Spencer had fallen down the same path as his mother before him, that they would have to lock up their friend, their family. Then he had felt the pain of his ribs being branded, of him being transformed into an inhospitable host. It was him, David, whom had been chosen by Spencer to pray, had been giving the duty by an angel. He had been so elected, so very proud to know that an angel had chosen _him_ to be his representation. Then he watched as an angel of the lord made a little girl bleed, made her beg for death. While he knew consciously that the being inside of the girl wasn't really her, that her body was being used by a demon, he couldn't get the image out of his head. What used to be a daily prayer became silence, he couldn't bring himself to pray to the being who had ripped that girl apart. Still, he could see something change in the way the others were acting, nobody was getting any sleep.

Something had to be done, they couldn't continue like this. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to talk to the only being who could give him answers. He didn't want to be alone while he did. It was shameful, he knew, but he feared the angel Spencer had become. Before he never would have thought the kid could do something so barbaric, now he knew better. Spencer wasn't Spencer anymore, no matter what the angel said he wasn't the same Spencer he had gotten to know this past year. Spencer never would have left the team, he never would have run off to _fight_ of all things, he never would have harmed the girl even if she had a demon in her, he would have found another way. Azrael on the other hand was just as he said, a warrior, a weapon and he was good at his job. A job that left David terrified.

It was surprisingly easy to arrange for the team to meet at his house again, and as they sat outside for their meal he felt a wave a sadness hit him. It was just like the night that they lost Spencer. Looking at the team he could see they too were remembering that night, the way the sky had lit up, the look in Spencer's eyes while he tried to explain what it meant. Looking back at it now, David wondered if Spencer knew then that they would leave him, that he would be forced to do something to push them away, he had seemed so _sad_.

"Okay I've had enough, are we going to talk about my Junior G-Man or not? Because I don't know what happened to make you all radio silent but I miss him."

Wasn't that just the cusp of the problem? They all missed him, they all missed who Spencer was before this all went to hell. Still none of them had prayed, at least not as far as Rossi could tell, and he was a better judge than most. If someone was talking to Spencer it wasn't anyone at the table, himself included. Turning to Penelope, David wondered who would be the one to break the news that her Spencer was dead, and in his place, was a monster far more terrifying than any they had put away.

"Garcia, you weren't there… what he did to that girl, how can we overlook that?"

It was Morgan who spoke, and David was surprised by his lack of nickname, although given the situation he shouldn't have been. He was expecting Garcia to back down, for her to _understand_ why they couldn't see Spencer right now, but instead she got a determined look in her eye and glared at them all.

"I don't care. You said that it was a demon, not human anymore. I get that it must have been awful, but he's _Spencer_ he wouldn't do something like that unless he had no other choice. I looked it up, there's signs on demonic possession that seem credible, and if she was a demon then shouldn't he do everything he had to get information from it? While you all have been _mourning_ a friend, who _isn't dead_ I've been researching. Everything he said pans out, everything. He's fighting a _war_ , fighting his _brother_ and you all are acting like he's the villain in some movie…. That's not Spencer, and I think we owe it to him to hear him out, like he would for any of us."

It wasn't often that Penelope spoke out, even less so when it was against them… but she was right. They had been so focused on what he had done from a _human_ perspective. Spencer never would have hurt anyone, not unless he had no choice. Even when he was beaten and broken he still put others first, it's just how he was. It was funny, before all this he would have described the kid as a damn _angel_. Sighing, David locked eyes with Aaron. If there was one man who could make this choice, he would have to be him. While he was their friend, Aaron was also their leader both on and off the clock. This was his call.

"We should talk to him. I don't like it, I can't get the image of that girl out of my head, but Penelope is right, we owe him."

JJ spoke next, her voice firm must the same way she would use at work while dealing with the slime they put behind bars. "We need to give him a chance to explain properly, I may not have been there, and I understand _why_ we've ben avoiding him… but I trusted him to be named Henrys Godfather, I owe him this."

Agreement went around the table, and while they were hesitant, they all trusted _Spencer_. David just hoped that was who showed up, Spencer and not Azrael. They decided that David would be the one to call him, as it seemed Spencer had chosen him specifically. There was no point in going inside, it was a beautiful night and he was certain that Spencer would appreciate not feeling trapped as they interrogated them. Closing his eyes, David spoke his prayer.

"I pray to the archangel Azrael. I ask that he heed my plea, we are ready to listen if you're ready to talk with us. The whole team is here, at my place outside if you have the time to come to us, we're sorry it took us so long, but we're ready now Spencer, Amen."

For a moment nothing happened, not that David was really expecting Spencer to show up out instantly. Last time had taken a moment and they had been in danger then, there was a good chance that he was in the middle of something and would need time. Five minutes later the team figured that he wasn't answering, which caused more than one face to fall before there was a shout off to the side. What he saw was not what he had been expecting, instead of Spencer stood three men. The tallest was well over six feet and seemed worse for wear, a bruise on his cheek while his hands gripped a bloody machete. The one beside him was wearing a trench coat, his black hair in disarray, his blue eyes piercing while looking at them, causing David to stand at attention. The last was a face he never thought he would see, and if he did it would be with bars separating them.

Dean Winchester was supposed to be dead.

Looking back to the tallest of the three, David recognized him then, Sam, Dean's younger brother and accomplice. It seemed that Aaron realized it at the same time as he also stood from he had been sitting, his hand reaching for his hip where his gun would normally rest. Sadly, none of them were armed, and by looking at the two brothers who were carrying bloody weaponry, _they_ were. It would take too long for him to get his gun, even the few that he had stored in the house as a precaution, were _in the house_ nobody would be able to make it in time. The Winchester brothers seemed to understand that they were looking at some form of government employees as they tensed and took a defensive stance, the man in the trench coat however walked forward and looked at him, only him, while he spoke.

"I apologize for the delay David Rossi, my brother is unable to answer your prayers as he is on a mission, however he has given me permission to do so in his place. How may I assist you?"

The man was another angel. Considering those blue eyes, he could believe it, although which one he didn't know. Why was an angel with the Winchesters? It was then that he remembered the profile on the brother; delusions, monsters, demons. Perhaps they weren't mentally damaged, perhaps they had always known about a world he was just starting to discover.

"What are you?"

The man, no the angel, then titled his head slightly. The Winchesters didn't let their guard down, but neither did they move forward, instead they let the angel take the lead.

"My name is Castiel, an angel of the Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds**

 **Authors Note** **: Well, we still aren't back to Azrael, but I think after the last chapter a bit of an explanation needed, eh?** **I am so sorry that this was so late! I've been working a messed-up shift (9am-1pm and then 10pm-2am) and trying to find time to nap and go to the gym and honestly? I don't think I have time Mon-Fri to write like I did before. So, What I'm going to be doing is taking my weekends and hashing out words like it's NaNoWriMo on crack and then edit during the week. Again, I'm so sorry!** **Also, I'm taking 'slash' off my warning list, seriously by now it should just be a given.**

 **Warnings** **: Blood, minor character death(s)**

 **Chapter 8**

"You know you really stepped in it this time, right?"

"Cas will get over- "

"I don't think this is something he's just going to get over Dean."

That caused Dean, who had been about to take a swing his beer, to pause. They had been in an awkward silence since Castiel left, Sam having let him stew before he decided to engage in a chick-flick moment. The problem was, Dean knew that Cas wasn't going to just let this go. He had really put his foot in his mouth this time. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, far from it. He understood how much Cas had given up for them; for _him_ , and while he didn't always show it, he _did_ appreciate it. It wasn't that he meant to slight Cas, to imply that he was unappreciative, that he didn't understand all that Cas was giving up. The problem was that he _did_ understand. He wasn't as unobservant as he let people believe. Dean could see Cas weakening, could see him _dying_.

It burned Dean that someone other than _him_ could save the angel. It was him that Cas raised from Hell, it was him that taught Cas to think for himself, it was him that Cas had been falling for. It was up to him to fix it. It wasn't logical, if the result was the same it shouldn't matter, but it did. It was the same need that Dean knew was fueling his brother, the need to clean up his own mess. Sighing after drinking the last mouthful of beer, Dean looked at his brother. Sam was still giving him one of his bitch faces; one that said a thousand words and made him feel lower than low, somehow still showing compassion. Yeah, he had really stepped in it this time.

"I know Sam, don't give me the bitch face, I'll fix it."

Nothing more needed to be said, nothing else would be said. While he wasn't one for chick-flick moments or sharing his feelings, if he said he would fix it, he would. It wouldn't be the heart-felt apology Sam would probably do, or any kind of sentimental gesture, but he would mend things with Cas. Seeing that the conversation was over, Sam pulled out his laptop and started searching whatever it was he was working on before this case. Now a days Sam always seemed to have another case, if they weren't careful they were going to burn out before they could do anything about shoving Satan back in the cage.

"So get this, I've been tracing a few possible jobs for us. This one is just one state over, looks like vamps. I think we should check it out, I mean not much we can do while we have the angels doing recon."

He didn't want to agree. What he wanted to do was demand that they take a freakin break for once, instead he grunted, and before he knew it Dean was helping pack up. While he drove, Dean tried to think of a way that he could make it up to Cas. The whole situation was messed up. How weird was his life? Not that it was ever normal. Was it only a few years ago that he had mocked Sam for believing in God, in angels? Now here he was trying to make up for hurting ones' _feelings_. They had gone from hunting everything supernatural to hunting _with_ beings that freakin' defined supernatural. It wasn't even just one exception; Dean wasn't a fool, he knew that there was no way that they could say no to the archangels help, even if Cas wasn't vouching for them.

Letting the music wash over him, Dean took his time to think about where he wanted to go from here. Cas would come back, that he was certain of, and Dean would apologize in his own way, making everything okay on that front. How was he going to work with the archs though? Could he work with Gabriel? Until recently he had actively hunted, had even thought they had killed the damn trickster. This wasn't just working with some angel, this was one who had killed him over a hundred times. Even if he didn't remember, _Sam_ did. He had been forced to throw his damn Asia tape out, because for a while, Sam would go into a full-blown panic attack from Heat of the Moment. Kid still got twitchy if he heard it somewhere.

Could they really work with the dick who did that to them? Could he really trust the archangel not to stab them in the back when shit hit the fan? The other guy didn't bother him, he seemed legit, at least he had a human name Sam could look up later. No, it was Gabriel that was going to cause problems, and without the other arch keeping him in line, Dean didn't know if he _could_ work with him. Then there was Cas to consider. He was right, no matter how much he didn't like it, this was Cas' _family_ they were talking about. Sometimes it was easy to forget with all the dick angels around, that they were Castiel's brothers and sisters, that they loved each other.

"I figure we should be able to scope the place the last victim was found when we get there. Even found a couple of places that should be secluded enough to house a nest."

"How many do you figure?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam shrug his shoulders, his face turned to look out the window while Dean drove.

"From what I could gather maybe three or four. There hasn't been a whole lot of bodies matching the MO for a larger nest. Won't know for sure until we scope it out."

The rest of the drive was spent listening to AC-DC, Sam choosing not to say anything, which said enough. While it wasn't a stifling silence, Dean still felt on edge while they did their investigation, pulling out their FBI badges and flashing their smiles at the witnesses to get them to talk. Overall it was a standard case; two deaths in the past month, their blood missing along, and their neck savagely gnawed. While it could be a bigger nest, with only two for the body count it was unlikely more than two, maybe three vamps. Even if there was an extra it was nothing that they couldn't handle on their own. With a small nest in their sights, they decided to check out one of the places Sam thought might be their hideout.

They should have known that their luck would show its face again. Now covered in blood, exhausted from trying to hack his way through the nest, Dean realized that it didn't matter what they were hunting he was never going in without exact numbers again. Slicing the machete through another neck, not enough to decapitate but enough to slow the vampire down, Dean took a second to look over to see how Sam was fairing. Seeing a vamp sneaking up behind his brother, Dean was quick to make his way over. As another vampire blocked his path he did the only thing he could.

"Cas! We need you!"

No sooner had he finished yelling than Dean heard the tell-tale whoosh of wings. Acting on an instinct grown from hunting with the angel for the past year, Dean yelled at Sam to shut his eyes just before he could see a bright flash of light behind his own lids. Once he couldn't see the light behind his closed eyes anymore, Dean slowly opened them. The place was in tatters, the nest which had turned out to be far larger than they had been anticipating, were all laying on the ground, their eyes burnt out of their sockets. It always amazed Dean how Castiel could slaughter so many by only releasing a flash of true self.

It wasn't something he was likely to forget again.

Turning to face the angel who had just saved their lives, after making sure Sam was okay, Dean almost grimaced at the expression on Cas' face. Oh, Castiel had come to help all right, but he was far from happy at being there. If Dean were anyone else it would be hard to tell; Cas constantly looked like he was in either a state of anger or confusion, as if those were the only two human expressions he had mastered. This was pure anger and fury, and it was directed at _him_.

"Was there anything else you needed of me?"

Oh, this was going to get ugly quick. Sam was right, this wasn't something he could bluff his way out of. If he wanted to make it right he was going to have to swallow his pride and apologize to the angel, the angel who until recently had been falling for him.

"Yeah Cas, now that you're here I wanted to apologize. I was a dick about your brothers and I'll try not to do it again, at least not when you're around."

While the Castiel didn't look pleased, the fury that had been in his expression softened a bit, calming until he looked almost normal. "I accept your apology Dean, so long as you remember that it is my family you speak ill of. While I can understand your perceptive I only ask that you respect mine."

Nodding, Dean went to rub his hand against the back of his head when he noticed how much blood was on his arm alone. Scrunching up his nose, he wondered how exactly he could get into the impala without smearing blood over her. It was a bitch to clean up after a hunt like this, he never liked having to trail blood all over his baby. Opening his mouth to ask Cas if he would mind mojo-ing off the blood, Dean paused at the expression on his friends' face. While the head tilt wasn't new, the way his eyes were shut tightly was.

"Cas?"

The question came out before Dean was consciously aware of it. Cas didn't look like he was in pain, but he did look uncomfortable, like he was listening to something. It was then that it hit him, Cas was listening to a prayer. Glancing over at Sam who seemed to come to the same conclusion, they both shrugged and waited for Cas to open his eyes. The second he did though, Dean wondered what had happened as the angel seemed uncertain. There were only a few people that Dean knew that could be praying to Cas; Sam, him, Bobby and the people that Azrael had left for Cas to protect.

"Is it Bobby?"

This time Castiel answered, his deep voice seeming to bounce off the walls of the large warehouse. "No, David Rossi is requesting my brother's presence. They do not seem to be in danger, however I am uncertain as to how to proceed. They wish to speak with him, seeming to have questions, and I am uncertain that I should be the one with whom they speak."

Seeing the chance to make up at least somewhat for how he acted, Dean decided to reassure the angel. "Nah, I'm sure that you're the guy, I mean… Azrael picked you to represent him or some shit, right? He wouldn't have done that if he didn't think you were up for the job."

Instead of getting a grin or slight smile for his efforts, Dean received a bland look. "Dean, while I am nothing less than honoured to be chosen to look after those my brother holds dear I am not the best angel for this task. I was chosen to defend them, to listen for trouble and respond accordingly. It may have escaped your notice however my 'people skills' are 'rusty'."

It hadn't escaped his notice. Dean didn't know how anyone could ignore just how Cas seemed to have no idea how to interact with people. While he didn't want to admit it, Cas was probably right. From what he understood these people weren't dealing well with having an angel thrown at them, and having someone as… socially awkward as Castiel might put them a bit more on edge.

"Take us with you."

Looking back at Sam who was now standing beside him, just as bloody and tired as he was, Dean shot his brother a glare. He _hated_ traveling angel-air. Looking back at Castiel though, Dean couldn't help but shrug off his own tiredness at the hopeful expression on the others face.

"Yeah man, I mean having a couple humans might calm them down a bit while meeting another angel."

"Thank you, we should not keep them waiting."

With that Castiel walked up to the two of them and with a press against his forehead Dean was transported. Machete in hand, while covered in blood, awesome. Opening his eyes from where he had closed them, while fighting down the nausea that came with angel airway, Dean had to fight back a groan. It wasn't one or two people, no, there was a whole group of them and they were looking at the three of them as a threat. Glancing over, Dean noticed how most at the table were holding themselves. The thin black-haired one reached down to his hip; cops, probably feds. Awesome.

Not letting go of his weapon, Dean shifted his weight to a better defensive position. Just when he was about to tell Cas to get them out of there, the angel stepped forward, ignoring -or not noticing- the tension in the air.

"I apologize for the delay David Rossi; my brother is unable to answer your prayers as he is on a mission. He has given me authorization to do so in his place. How may I assist you?"

For just a second, Dean thought that they were going to be shot. Instead, the older guy next to the thin one spoke up, a hint of dread in his voice. "What are you?"

While he was behind him, Dean knew the exact expression on the angels' face. He would have his head tilted slightly to the side; his eyes would be looking directly at the older guy, and while none could see them, Dean would bet that he had his two huge wings spread wide while he spoke.

"My name is Castiel, an angel of the Lord."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds**

 **Authors Note** **:** **I am so sorry that this was so late! If you've been following my Sabriel story Stanford Art you know that it's been a busy couple of months however, I now actually can plan time for writing again (and I finished Stanford Art that that time is freed up) Hopefully, I should be able to have this story written quickly. Also, please note that this is the cage that I have always pictured, and thus will be different from anything mentioned/shown in Supernatural.**

 **Warnings** **: Blood, minor character death(s), violence**

 **Chapter 9**

Plunging his blade into the chest of the demon before him, Azrael turned, pulling his blade from the chest cavity and slicing the neck of another demon. One after one the demons came at him, some in groups and others trying their hand at taking him out alone. Azrael had been in this retched place for over a week; still, his blood-soaked body twisted and killed as he moved. Grunting as he found another group waiting for him around the next tunnel, Azrael raised his blade, using his wings to propel him forward into his next swing.

 _'This is taking too long, how long did it take Castiel's garrison to raise Dean from this place?'_

With a week's work, and Azrael was only in the first few layers of Hell, at this rate it would be over a month's time topside before he managed to arrive at the cage. Blocking a blow with his wings, Azrael turned sharply, his feathers like steel slicing through the demons. While he didn't need to sleep, Azrael was growing tired of the constant battles, something needed to be done. Running through a mass of chained bodies, Azrael ignored the souls calling out to him.

Stretching his wings, Azrael lifted off the ground, while it would expose him, flying was faster. Wrapping his grace around his form, having not left the vessel of Spencer Reid, Azrael protected his human body as he flew. While it raised alarms and Azrael found more and more packs of demons; he kept flying, diving and maneuvering around the demons instead of taking the time to smite them. For weeks he flew, his wings sore and aching while he plowed through level after level of Hell, not taking even a second to rest. Time may work differently in Hell, but Azrael wanted to be back before the end of an Earth day.

Grunting as a demon managed to strike high enough to hit one of his secondary wings, Azrael continued without pause. The closer he came to the cage, the less demons roamed. Smirking as Azrael came close to the final level of Hell, he made quick work of the demon guarding the entrance to what was once his brothers' cell. Opening large stone doors, Azrael sipped inside the room which had housed his brother for eons. Shutting the doors behind him, Azrael took a second to simply _look_ at the cage.

It was huge, nothing like Azrael had imagined. Instead of bars the cage itself was a transparent cube, the form only visible by the swirling shades of gold which flowed as if alive. Taking a step closer, Azrael noticed that the swirls of gold seemed to focus on him, the golden light gathering where he was walking. Testing his theory, Azrael moved around the cage and watched as the trail of gold followed him. While he was a bit worried about getting locked away himself, Azrael stepped closer, only separated by a few feet from the cage which had imprisoned his brother.

"I don't suppose that you could just tell me what I need to know, could you?"

Azrael hadn't been expecting anything to come from his question. When the golden light started to take form before him in the shape of a question mark, Azrael's eyes widened in surprise. Grinning now, Azrael took a last step towards the cage. He could feel the air change as he took that step, could feel the cold chill of his brother's grace.

"I'm trying to find a way to once again lock my brother away. Is there such a way?"

This time Azrael wasn't surprised as the golden light took another form, this time in the sigil of Lucifer. Nodding his head, Azrael spoke once again.

"Yes, Lucifer. I'm trying to lock him away, this wasn't supposed to happen yet. What do I need to do?"

A series of images appeared in the gold. The first was a staff, followed by waves parting down the middle and a burning bush. The images continued to repeat, one after the other until Azrael guessed at the translation.

"Moses? What does Moses have to do with this?"

The next series of images kept along the same theme, repeating until Azrael guessed the meaning. First was what looked to be a large grasshopper; a sword stabbing into a man, a human arm with large boils skin and finally a row of tombstones. Taking in the images, Azrael processed them for a moment before spoke.

"The plagues of Egypt? I don't-no, not the plagues… the horsemen. Famine, War, Pestilence and Death. I know they have been summoned to answer the call, all but Death have been happy to obey."

As the images changed, Azrael smiled. This one was an easier one, now that he was catching on to what the pictures were saying. Instead of a repeat of images it was only one, a ring. Then before his eyes one ring turned into four, all connected.

"I need the four rings of the horsemen. They will open the door to push Lucifer through?"

In the back of his mind, Azrael noticed that his hand was almost reaching for the swirling gold before he stopped himself. Bringing his hand back to his side, Azrael waited for the images to change. This time it wasn't pictures but words, an Enochian spell. Easily memorizing the spell, Azrael moved his leg as if to step back when it started going _foreword_. Jerking his leg back, Azrael looked at the cage, noticing how his body wanted to move towards the swirling golden light. It seemed the light noticed what was happening the same moment he did.

Azrael could feel his grace being pulled from his vessel to the cage, the swirling golden light seeming to grow while he stood there. Grunting, Azrael pushed himself back as far as he could, though his legs remained frozen. Panic started to take over. Azrael tried squirming and pushing against whatever force was holding him in place while his grace was slowly absorbed into the cage. Looking at the golden light, Azrael opened his mouth to try and plea his way out of the situation when he noticed something odd.

The light was golden, however there was a slight white stain slowly growing. Closing his eyes, Azrael focused on the grace leaving his body. Reaching deep inside himself he pulled at the line of power he had always seen as white, the power of death. Pulling at the line of white power, Azrael pushed it at the cage. Instead of his grace the cage got a solid blast of death-magic. While it didn't harm the cage, it did startle the sentient being enough that Azrael was able to open his wings and _fly_.

Bursting out of the room, Azrael flew as fast as his wings could carry him. Thankfully, climbing out of Hell was a lot easier than entering. While it was hard for _demons_ to exit Hell, that was because they belonged there. Being an archangel, the gates and doors opened for him, his only setback being the demons themselves. Like before, Azrael flew through what packs he could, destroying those he couldn't avoid. While it had taken him well over a month in Hell-time to reach the cage it only took him a few days to exit.

Taking in the fresh air of Earth the second he was topside, Azrael looked to the sky, noticing only a few hours had passed. As he heard the prayer from his former teammate, Azrael wanted to go to Rossi and explain whatever the others needed of him. Castiel would have to go in his place for now though, Azrael had the outmost confidence that the young angel would do his best. While he was back on Earth Azrael had a father to find, if there was one being that could confirm what the cage had told him it would be him.

Barely taking the time to use his weakened grace to clean his vessel, Azrael once again took flight, ignoring his tired body and grace.

He had a meeting with Death.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Hello everyone! Anyone else wondering what happened with the Winchesters (and Cas) with the BAU team? Let's find out! Also, I have Garcia with red hair in this, mainly because I don't remember what season I wanted this to be in and I like it red.**

 **Warnings** **: None for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

Dean cursed under his breath as Cas spoke, while the group in front of them had been informed of the supernatural, that was no way to break the ice. Shifting his weight to take a step forward, Dean made certain that his machete was still in hand, relaxed at his side. Stepping up beside Cas, Dean placed his hand on the angel's shoulder, gaining the other's attention. Dean spoke to the confused angel, Castiel's blue eyes locking onto his own while Dean spoke.

"Cas, humans don't take well to people popping up covered in blood."

Just as Dean knew he would, Castiel nodded his head before speaking, his deep voice carrying through the yard.

"I apologize, I understand how that could be distressing." Castiel wasted no time before Dean felt a wave of grace wash over him. Knowing that Sam would be given the same treatment, Dean grinned at Cas for a moment. Castiel then turned to the group of people surrounding the table in the middle of the yard. "I apologize for the oversight. How may I assist you?"

For a minute Dean didn't think anyone was going to answer, and while he could understand why, Dean knew it would hurt Cas if he failed. Squeezing the shoulder his hand was resting on, Dean pulled his hand back, taking a step away from the angel for a moment. With a quick glance, Dean noticed that not only had Castiel cleaned his clothes, he had cleaned the machete as well. With careful movements, Dean sheathed the blade, it's holster having been strapped to his back before the hunt. Now disarmed, Dean held his hands to his sides, trying to relay that they weren't a threat. If it came down to it, Cas would get them out of there in a blink of an eye. Dean could afford to bluff with a couple of feds.

He hoped.

"I... We have some questions for Spenc-I mean for Azrael. You said he's on a mission?"

While he didn't like having the Winchester brothers in front of him and not arresting them, David knew that this had to be played carefully. Dean had put away his weapon, and following his brothers' lead, Sam had done the same. While it wasn't something David thought would really give them any kind of advantage, he saw the play for peace. With everything going on, David wasn't sure that the two in front of him _were_ the same killers he had studied. Everything had been flipped upside down; but David had no doubt Castiel was an angel, and the fact that _an angel_ relaxed as Dean touched him, made Rossi relax a bit as well.

"Yes, my brother is looking for a way to end the apocalypse, while he is unable to answer your prayers he asked me to do so in his stead. If you would prefer to wait until he can respond himself, I understand. I will however, do what I can."

Castiel didn't typically display his emotions well, Dean had found out through trial and error just how to tell what the other was feeling. Cas was harder than most, he didn't have a lot of tells and his lack of filter made it impossible to just _ask_ unless Dean wanted a whole diary entry. While _Dean_ could tell that the angel was disappointed, he was surprised when those around the table seemed to pick up on it. The man who had been eyeing them up beside a redheaded woman seemingly backing down.

"No," responded a brunette woman, "I'm sure that there are some questions you could answer for us if you have the time. Do you mind if we ask, well... what is an angel doing with Sam and Dean Winchester?"

This time Cas tilted his head slightly before speaking.

"I do not understand, should I have come alone?" Asked Castiel, glancing at Dean for confirmation.

"Cas, that's not the issue. I'm guessing they're feds, and there's an arrest warrant out on me and Sammy." Explained Dean, restraining the sigh that wanted to escape. Looking at the woman who had asked the question, Dean smiled at her. "Yeah, my interview? We really do hunt monsters, and it really was a shape shifter that killed those people in St Louis."

"A shape shifter?" The disbelieving tone was from the man who had looked like he was going to jump Dean earlier. Glaring at the bald man, Dean shrugged his shoulders, his smile turning into a smirk.

"Yeah, a shapeshifter, something that can change its shape. Are you seriously going to tell me that you have an actual angel for a friend but you don't believe in the supernatural?"

When it looked like the guy was going to argue, he was cut off by a taller man. Dark eyes seemed to come to a decision as the taller man squared his shoulders.

"We're not here to argue about what does or does not exist. Castiel was it? My name is Aaron Hotchner, this is my team," as he spoke, Aaron made sure to gesture to each person as they were introduced. Dean noticed that while Aaron made sure to use their full names, no titles were being thrown into the mix.

"Spen-Azrael was vague on what was happening and how it came about. While he did explain that Lucifer is now on Earth, we would like to know what we should be looking out for. Is there anything we can do to protect our families?"

Aaron was direct in his questioning, and while he looked directly at Castiel as he spoke, Dean had no delusions that the man wasn't watching him and Sam. Knowing that they were going to be there for a while, Dean spoke before Cas could.

"This is going to take a while, you mind if Sammy and I sit down? It's been a long-ass day."

Instead of having his suggestion rejected, David nodded his head, always the host, and offered a couple of chairs to them. Sitting at one end of the table, Dean watched as the others shifted position so they were at the other end, with Dean closest to Aaron and Sam next to Emily. Once they were situated, Dean gestured for Cas to begin explaining how their world was going to Hell, literally.

Just as Dean knew it would, the explanation took a while to get through. Cas was thorough and had started from the first seal. While Dean wanted to skip how he and Sammy basically let Lucifer out, Dean knew that the people before him wouldn't accept anything but the whole story. Sam and Dean had answered a couple of questions, and explained some things Cas was vague on. By the time they were done; including a beginner lesson on what to look out for and how to defend against ghost; demons and general possession, over four hours had passed.

"And you've done this your whole life? Why?"

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before turning to Penelope and answering the question.

"Mostly, we were raised to be hunters, Dad trained us since as long as I can remember. I got out for a few years and went to college, but this life? It has a way of dragging you back in, sometimes literally. Hunters never really 'get out' of the life. Some can manage a half-way life where they have a normal job and sometimes a family, but more often than not, we're alone until we die." Shrugging his shoulders, Sam continued.

"Truth is, hunting is all that we know. Besides I think knowing what's out there killing people and not helping? That's so much worse than missing out on an apple-pie life. We're good at our job, better than most. Odds are we'll be hunting until we die, which judging from what's going on now, might be soon."

"That's... harsh," replied David, his eyes sympathetic to the two men before him.

"Don't let the sasquatch fool you, they like to get all stabby and monsters are better targets than people."

The voice came from behind Dean, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. With a groan, Dean wondered if Cas would lend him his blade so he could hunt the damn trickster down.

"Brother, you know this is not true. While Sam and Dean can be as you say 'stabby' that is not the reason why they are hunters."

Castiel turned to Gabriel, a small frown on his face. The frown was enough to cause Gabriel to laugh. Walking up to Castiel without bothering to introducing himself, Gabriel ruffled the younger angel's hair.

"Sure, sure... you try having them hunt you more than once and see how _you_ feel about them constantly stabbing you."

"If you want I could always give it another try, Cas you wouldn't mind lending me your blade, right?"

While they were working together, Dean made sure that Gabriel knew he was serious as he glared at the archangel. Sam was the one to groan this time, resting his forehead in his hands for a moment while Gabriel turned his attention to Dean, this was not going to end well.

"I'd like to see you try big boy, especially now that I don't have to hold back. You know _exactly_ what I am, still think you can take me on Dean-o?"

Not wanting the two to fight, especially in front of a confused team of feds who they had just gotten to warm up to them, Sam spoke.

"Gabriel, I doubt that you went through the trouble of hunting us down just to antagonize Dean."

Ignoring the small gasps at the archangel's name, Sam starred at Gabriel until the angel sighed. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel made a chair beside Castiel, flopping on the chair he tipped it back onto two legs. Another snap of his fingers and Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop.

"I'm not actually here for you two mutton-heads for once, it's Az who wants to work together, _I'm_ happy pretending that you don't exist. I came here 'cause I figured that Cassie would be done with whatever it was the humans wanted and I could talk to Az's friends."

"You wanted to talk with us?"

David was hesitant to speak, on the one hand the guy in front of him didn't appear hostile, on the other Gabriel was an archangel. Not only were they designed -as Azrael had explained- to be weapons, but Gabriel was one who was mentioned more than once as lethal. While David was certain angering any angel would probably be his end, this one would possibly smite anyone for looking at him wrong.

"Yeah, see I figure since Az considers you flock you would be the people to go to." Pausing only long enough to flop the chair back onto four legs, Gabriel continued while looking around the table at the humans Azrael thought of as family. "Azrael isn't just going to be happy off on some island, tropical paradise or no. Soooo, I'm looking for some advice on where to set up our nest. If you still want him around, I was thinking somewhere close to here. If not, I've always been partial to Japan."

There was silence for a moment before Derek spoke up, his eyes wide while he looked at the archangel.

"Nest? Wait-your nest, as in you and Spencer's home?"

Nodding his head, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the man. "Yeah, I'm sure I can find a piece of land that's for sale around here if you want him around. If not, I _already_ own a small island off the coast of Japan, wouldn't take much to demolish the house and rebuild."

"We want him here, please." For the first time JJ spoke, her eyes focused on Gabriel. Biting her lip, she placed her hand down on Penelope's arm who nodded her head in agreement.

"He's my son's godfather, he's family. I don't care if he's Spencer or Azrael or whatever name he decides to go by. Spencer is my friend, and has been a part of my life, of _our_ lives for years. Don't... don't take him away."

Penelope continued where JJ left off, her voice wavering for a moment before she squared her shoulders. "We know that we were wrong to stop talking to him, but knowing that Spence is an archangel took some time to process."

Gabriel shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the two women. "I wasn't planning on forcing him to go anywhere, just thought I would get some insight before I started to build the place."

Dean couldn't help it, with a smirk on his face he opened his mouth to taunt Gabriel. "So, what? You're running around trying to set down roots? Thought you were all about the party, about us playing our roles." The second the words were out of his mouth, Dean knew that he was not going to like Gabriel's response.

"At least I have the _option_ of settling down, what happened the last time either of _you_ tried to put down roots?" Gabriel's smirk was in place while he spoke, his eyebrow raised while he waited for Dean to say something.

"You know what Gabriel? Bite me." Replied Dean, his previous smirk erased from his face.

Chuckling, Gabriel winked at the hunter. "Maybe later, Big Boy."

"Really? I'm gone for less than a day and you're already hitting on someone."

Gabriel nearly fell out of his chair at the voice from behind him, swirling around the second he heard it. Ignoring everyone else, Gabriel wasted no time before he launched himself at Azrael, who caught him easily. Not stopping once he had his arms around the other, Gabriel lifted himself up, forcing Azrael to hold him while Gabriel wrapped his legs around the other archangels' waist. "Gabby!" Whatever Azrael was going to say was cut off as Gabriel practically slammed their lips together, using Azrael's surprise to map out the others mouth.

Gripping Azrael's head, Gabriel didn't let up even when he could hear the people behind him start to talk. Taking advantage of the fact that they didn't need to breathe, Gabriel continued to kiss Azrael until the other pulled away. Growling at the fact that his mate was pulling back, Gabriel nipped at Azrael's bottom lip.

"You smell like Death, Hellfire... and is that Luci? What the _fuck?"_

Seeing that Gabriel was about to panic, Azrael quickly fitted their lips together again. This time it wasn't with the same desperation as before, instead it was reassurance that he was fine. Pressing their foreheads together once he broke the kiss, Azrael kept his voice low though he knew the others could hear him.

"I wasn't around our brother, Gabe, promise. The cage basically absorbs grace, so it felt like Lucifer, but I was nowhere near him. I had to verify what I learned in Hell was truth, so I asked Dad." Smiling, Azrael pecked the others lips again for a moment, holding Gabriel close against him. Even though it had only been a few hours here, he had been gone months down below; and not being able to have any contact with his intended while in Hell had worn on Azrael. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I hated it! You were in Hell and there was nothing I could do, and you wouldn't bond before you left so that I would _know_." Azrael sighed, his eyes closed while he kept his and Gabriel's foreheads pressed together.

"I know Gabe, I just don't want to rush into it. We'll talk about our bonding later; right now, I think I should share my findings." Gabriel was the one to pull back this time, a smirk on his face while he looked at Azrael who was still holding him up.

"So, there _will_ be a bonding?"

Laughing, Azrael helped Gabriel down, waiting until the other archangel was on his feet before answering.

"I think I would have a hard time getting rid of you, considering I told Dad I called dibs." Laughing at the expression on Gabriel's face, Azrael turned to the people sitting at the table. While he wanted nothing more than to join them for a while, if he was going to work on this new plan he needed to speak with the hunters and their angel. Stepping forward, Azrael was about to suggest that they leave and come back another day when a slightly hysterical voice started speaking making Azrael flinch.

"Did you just make out with your BROTHER?!"

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Well now that the last chapter is done (boy that took me forever) Absolutely nothing in this chapter is how I originally planned it, so here it goes! This is going to be a lot shorter than the last one, sorry but it's basically a filler.**

 **Warnings:** **None.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Hello to you too, Morgan."

Azrael couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he took a seat on Gabriel's vacated chair. Groaning once he sat down, Azrael didn't protest as Gabriel stood behind him, resting his hands on Azrael's shoulders and rubbing them gently. With a sigh, Azrael began to speak, leaning forward a bit to give Gabriel more room.

"We don't have family the same way as humans, while we call each other brother and sister there is no actual blood relation. 'Brother' is simply the closest word to describe what we are to each other," shrugging his shoulders Azrael couldn't help the slight laugh in his next statement, "and if you read The Bible, you'll notice that incest is a common theme. It's not like Gabriel and I can procreate, and unlike our older brothers, our vessels aren't related."

Glancing around, Azrael ran a hand through his hair, he was exhausted. While angels may not need rest, Hell had taken a lot out of him. Gabriel never stopped rubbing his shoulders and upper back, letting Azrael know without words that the other would take care of him. Closing his eyes, Azrael waited until Gabriel's hands were once again on his shoulders before leaning back on the chair.

"Did Castiel satisfy your curiosity? While I know that you're all anxious for answers, the boys and I have things to go over." While Azrael spoke, he kept his eyes closed, his head tilted back while Gabriel worked on comforting him.

"You can talk battle strategy in the morning, you can barely keep your eyes open Az. We're going home and you're going to sleep for at _least_ five hours before you do anything."

Smiling at Gabriel's worry, Azrael cracked an eye open, tilting his head back enough to see his intended. "We both know that there is much to do, once this is behind us you can take me wherever you want for a whole _month_ , but now? We work."

"You look like you're about to pass out, you're no good to anyone if you can't keep your eyes open. Dean and I are going to need our four hours anyways, we can all rest up then come at this fresh in the morning." Said Sam, his earnest eyes looking at Azrael almost trying to will him to comply.

"Yeah Dude, I mean you were gone how long down there? I figure over a month or more and if anyone knows what It's like down there it's me. I don't care if you're an archangel or not, you need to recharge your batteries."

Glancing from one brother to the other, Azrael sighed as he locked gazes with Castiel who seemed to be agreeing silently with the two hunters. "You need to rest, brother." Castiel added before looking off to the side as if waiting for reprimand at having told an archangel what to do. Feeling the soft press of lips against the top of his head, Azrael caved. While he wanted to begin telling the rest of those fighting Lucifer what he found, they were right. He was no good to anyone as drained as he was.

"Alright, we'll rest until six tomorrow morning, Castiel will you take the boys back to whatever motel they're staying in? I'll bring coffee and breakfast." Looking at the angel who stood to move to Sam and Dean, Azrael smiled slightly at his younger brother. "Also, Castiel?" As the younger brother looked at him, Azrael bowed his head slightly before speaking, leaving the blue-eyed angel speechless.

"Thank you for taking care of my flock. Once I have had time to rest you may ask for boon, and should it be in my power to grant, I will do so."

"I-it was... thank you, may I think on it?" Asked the now timid angel, only receiving a nod of Azrael's head before Castiel took both hunters to their motel room. The second they left, Azrael sighed again, this time turning his focus on his former team.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that having two more angels on your list of creatures met wasn't on your agenda today. They probably already told you, but the Winchesters are innocent of their perceived crimes. Was there anything that I can do for you before I leave? Hell took a lot out of me."

Penelope stood up from where she had been sitting at the table, and pushing past Morgan who tried to grab her hand, she stood right in front of Azrael. Her eyes flickered to Gabriel for a second before she practically flung herself at Azrael, holding him tightly against her. Azrael for his part held Penelope back just as tightly, placing his head on her shoulder as he pulled her into his lap, chuckling at her squeak.

"Don't you dare leave with no contact again! I don't care how busy you are saving the world, you pick up the phone and you call me!"

Nodding his head, Azrael gave them a moment to just hold each other. While it hurt the others didn't accept him, Penelope Garcia had been his rock, and losing her had hurt more than anyone. Once she had calmed, Azrael stood with her, being careful to help her to stand before he took a step back. Smiling at her Azrael spoke softly, his hand reaching back which Gabriel wasted no time in grasping.

"I promise Garcia, no more radio silence. I can't promise every day, but I'll be sure to keep in touch as much as I can. And if... something happens, someone will let you know."

It hurt to mention, and he could see the tears starting to pool in her eyes, but they were entering dangerous territory. Even being the Archangel of Death, Azrael could still be killed, if it took or not was decided by Death. The hand holding his own squeezed slightly, reassuring Azrael that he wasn't alone. Unable to take any more for the night, Azrael looked at everyone at the table before he spoke.

"If you need help, pray... someone is always listening for my prayers. I'm sorry."

With that Azrael leaned back against Gabriel who grabbed him quickly, flying them to one of his houses. Letting his intended lead, Azrael barely had enough thought to strip off his clothing. Naked, Azrael crawled into bed, absently noting that Gabriel stripped down as well before pulling Azrael against him. While they couldn't achieve true sleep, the two archangels let themselves relax in the arms of their future mate. For the first time in over a month, Azrael allowed himself to relax; safe.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Okay, so I decided to have the bonding now, this chapter is basically fluffy smut and bonding, so if you're uncomfortable with that please skip this chapter. Also, for my posting schedule I plan on writing during the week and having my editing during the weekend. This means that I should be able to post more than one chapter each weekend. This is the end of what I have done so far ^^**

 **Warnings:** **Anal sex, fluff, bonding.**

 **Chapter 12**

Waking up wrapped around someone wasn't something Azrael was accustomed to. While he didn't achieve true sleep, Azrael did drift off enough that he had to take inventory of where he was and just who was wrapped around him. The second it registered, Azrael smiled before nuzzling against Gabriel, his head tucked under the other angel's chin. Gabriel was awake, Azrael could tell by the hand which was now rubbing his back that Gabriel was no longer sleeping, if he had been at all. Not ready to face the world, Azrael hummed slightly in contentment before placing soft kisses along Gabriel's shoulder.

"Good morning."

Tilting his head up to look at Gabriel, Azrael didn't have to wait long before the other angel bent down for a kiss. It was a slow kiss, just a lazy pressing of lips together while Azrael woke up, warm and held against his intended. Adjusting their positioning, Gabriel slid his hand down to the small of Azrael's back before smirking into the kiss as he pushed the younger archangel onto his back.

"Gabby?"

Azrael's tone was questioning as Gabriel laid on top of him, shifting Azrael as he wanted him until Azrael's legs were spread enough for Gabriel to fit between. Their naked bodies slid together, and Azrael closed his eyes while moaning softly at the sensation. Small kisses were placed up his neck, Gabriel taking Azrael's earlobe into his mouth before biting it lightly. Azrael gripped at Gabriel's shoulders, his legs wrapping around Gabriel to pull him closer. The second their groins pressed against each other's, Azrael's eyes snapped open.

"Gabe, Gabby... we don't have time..." Azrael's protests were broken by a moan as Gabriel held himself up with one arm, the other reaching down to grab a handful of Azrael's ass, making Azrael grind up against Gabriel.

"We have plenty of time, it's only three right now Az... don't make me wait any longer."

Azrael found it hard to think, his body was racing with want as Gabriel started to thrust against him. While the angle wasn't perfect, the pressure of Gabriel's erection against his hardening cock caused Azrael to lose focus. It had been so long, longer than he cared to admit, since someone had wanted this with him. Sex was one thing, but Gabriel didn't only want sex; he was moving slowly, softly, with just enough heat to make Azrael's mind turn to mush.

Gabriel wanted him forever, and for the first time in his existence, Azrael could _promise_ forever. This wasn't like before; when he had a lover as a human, this time when Gabriel spoke of wanting him for the rest of their existence, he meant it in a way no human ever could. A mouth found Azrael's nipple, tugging on the raised flesh with his teeth while Azrael gripped at golden hair. Tugging, Azrael brought Gabriel's mouth back to his own; this time instead of a press of lips it was with teeth, tongue, and harsh pants as Gabriel continued to rub them together.

"Are you sure? We could-we could just have this... I don't want you to regret choosing me."

Azrael's words were panted against Gabriel's lips, their eyes locked while Gabriel stilled his movement for a moment. The hand that had been gripping his ass, moved to Azrael's chest, right over his heart, the center of his grace.

"I don't think you understand Az, I wasn't waiting for the next archangel to come around, or for Dad to make anyone else... I was waiting for _you_. The second you asked Dad to put you into the reincarnation cycle I promised the second you got your grace back that I would hunt you down and bond with you. I love you, and if waiting this long to be with you hasn't proven that, tell me what will and I'll do it Az, anything."

Azrael kept his gaze locked on Gabriel's honey eyes, seeing past the human vessel and into the grace of the archangel on top of him. Every word Gabriel spoke was truth, his grace singing with it. Bringing a hand to Gabriel cheek, Azrael pulled the other into a soft kiss. Tangling his fingers in Gabriels' hair, Azrael brought his other hand to press down on Gabriel's shoulders until the other archangel was pressed against him without any space in-between.

Instead of answering Gabriel with words, Azrael raised his grace to meet Gabriel's vessel. Gabriel wasted no time in responding, bringing his own grace the forefront of his vessel. With their grace on their very skin it took no effort for Azrael to slick and stretch himself. A vessel wasn't needed for the bond to take place, but Azrael wasn't going to wait any longer to have Gabriel inside him. With his legs hooked around Gabriel's waist, Azrael tilted his hips. While he couldn't get into the position he wanted, Azrael was relieved when Gabriel seemed to get the hint.

A moment later Azrael groaned loudly as Gabriel pushed inside him, their grace mingling starting their bond. Pausing once he bottomed out, Gabriel's head fell to Azrael's shoulder, kissing the skin as he tried to hold back the urge to thrust. Azrael didn't wait long, running his hands though Gabriel's hair, Azrael shifted so Gabriel was pulling out of him before taking his cock back inside. The sensation caused them both to groan, Gabriel pulling his hips back and repeated the motion, slowly. While he wanted to claim Azrael in a heated frenzy, this was important and deserved care.

Between the two of them they set a steady pace, Gabriel kissing and sucking on the skin of Azrael's shoulder and neck while he moved. Azrael pushed back against Gabriel, meeting him. As he felt his orgasm building, Azrael placed his hands on Gabriel's shoulder blades, pushing his pulsing grace against the other until Gabriel's six golden wings sprouted forth. They were everything Azrael remembered them to be once corporal. While he could catch glimpses of Gabriel's wings, it was always a shadow of what they were.

Without pause, Azrael ran his fingers through the soft feathers of his mate, gasping as Gabriel thrust hard into him. Manifesting his own wings, Azrael groaned as Gabriel moved them, sitting back and pulling Azrael's hips up to sit on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck, Azrael used his wings to rub against the others, them both moaning and gasping as their wings and bodies connected. With hands on Azrael's hips, Gabriel lifted his angel up before pulling him back down, making a new faster rhythm.

"Gabe."

Azrael barely managed out the others' name as he held on, riding Gabriel while trying to keep his grace from exploding. Instead of a verbal response, Gabriel wrapped a hand around Azrael's cock. Shouting, Azrael's wings flared and back arched. It took only a handful of seconds before Azrael was coming, his grace flaring _through_ Gabriel which caused the other to climax as well and return the embrace. For several minutes their graces mingled and combined, absorbing each other until separating with a small sliver of the other remaining.

Tucking his wings away, Azrael feel backwards, pulling Gabriel with him until the other was collapsed on top of him. Holding Gabriel close, still locked together, Azrael ran one hand along Gabriel's back with the other tangled in his hair. This was what he had wanted all his life, to have someone so close, to be connected in _every_ way. Whimpering slightly as Gabriel slipped out of him, Azrael allowed Gabriel to shift them until they were laying facing each other, a wide grin on The Messengers face.

"Now that was something worth waiting for."

Rolling his eyes, Azrael kissed the smirk off Gabriel's face, his grace humming in contentment. There was still much to be done, and given the time they only had a few minutes to bask before starting their day of war; but right then Azrael had to agree. Apocalypse or not, _this_ was worth any price, and he would be damned if he let anyone take this from him, brother or not.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Keeping it with Azrael for now ^^ I'm sorry that these chapters seem to be short, but hey! Short chapters mean faster updates ^^**

 **Warnings:** **Mentions of sex**

 **Chapter 13**

Convincing Gabriel to leave the bed was something Azrael never wished to repeat. While he didn't want to leave, they had things that needed to be done. It took the promise of shower-sex, along with Azrael vowing to let them sleep together again in the next few days before Gabriel would move. Once they were dry and dressed, Azrael grabbed ahold of Gabriel before the other could protest and flew them to the motel where the hunters were staying.

Having expected the hunters to greet them with guns firing, Azrael was surprised when Dean merely cursed. The two hunters were ready for their day, dressed and cleaning their equipment while Castiel sat on one of the chairs watching. The second Azrael and Gabriel arrived however, the younger angel brought himself to attention, standing with his posture screaming that he was ready to obey orders. While Azrael appreciated the gesture, he wasn't there to command, while he had done it before, commanding wasn't his forte.

"There's no need to stand on our account, Castiel. We're comrades here." While Azrael could see Castiel begin to relax slightly, it would take far longer than they had to convince the angel not to jump when instructed by either archangel. Flicking his wrist, Azrael filled the table beside the beds with an assortment of breakfast foods; plates, and a large thermos of coffee, sugar, milk and cream in a small ice bucket. The two hunters hesitated for a moment before the taller of the two muttered 'thanks' before they began eating.

"Brother," began Castiel, still standing although not at attention as he had before, "may I offer you my congratulations on your bonding? It is a blessing to see a bond form, thank you for sharing it with us."

Azrael thought better of pointing out that they didn't have much of a choice. Typically, after a bonding the two would stay together, isolated, while they work on incorporating the bond into their lives. Azrael knew that Gabriel was having a difficult time being away from their nest, especially knowing what they were facing. They didn't have the luxury of letting the bond settle before being around anyone else. Looking at Castiel, who seemed to be not only delighted, but honored at seeing a new bond, Azrael reached over and gripped Gabriel's hand.

The hand on his own, didn't stop Gabriel from speaking, although it did change what he said. "Well you were always a special little snowflake Cassie, couldn't leave you out of it, you know?" The glowing smile Castiel gave them made Azrael lean slightly against Gabriel in thanks. Azrael didn't miss the grateful look Dean shot Gabriel. It would make sense, Castiel had been falling not too long ago, rejected by Heaven itself. To have two archangels not only acknowledge him, but allow him near with a fresh of a bond? It was unheard of, and to Castiel it would be an acceptance he had been searching for since this all started.

As the humans ate, Gabriel was quick to snap his fingers and create a comfortable sofa to lounge in, Azrael curling up against Gabriel once the other sat down. Another snap and there was a footstool for Gabriel used to prop up his feet while Azrael curled his underneath him. With their bond being as new as it was, it was important to keep constant contact with each other, to strengthen and settle the bond. Thankfully, neither Sam nor Dean said anything about their cuddling while they finished their breakfast.

Once the humans were done eating, they continued to sit at the table, focusing their attention on the two archangels. Castiel was happily sitting on the edge of one of the beds, his gaze never leaving his two brothers while he took in the grace around him. It didn't take long for Dean to break the silence, his hands wrapped around his mug of coffee while he spoke.

"So what kind of intel did you manage to get from the pit?"

Opening his eyes, having closed them once he leaned his head against Gabriel's shoulder, Azrael looked to Dean. For a moment he thought about sitting up, but the strong arm around him held him just a bit tighter. Remaining where he was against Gabriel's side, Azrael sighed before speaking.

"I found a way to open the cage. The very cage itself told me, I don't know if that's how it was designed, or if after so long with Lucifer fueling it… anyways the cage seemed sentient. It told me that to reopen the cage, we would need the four rings of the Horseman of the Apocalypse. The rings along with an Enochian spell can open a portal, if we can trick Lucifer into the portal we can trap him again. Dad is willing to lend me his ring once we have the other three."

"Wait, Dad? I thought your Dad was God?"

The question was asked by Sam, his curious expression causing Azrael to like the hunter a bit. This was someone who enjoyed studying just as much as he did. Azrael didn't lose his thirst for knowledge; however, it had been a while since he was able to speak with a fellow scholar.

"He is, I'm different than my brothers in that I have two fathers. While God created me, Death infused his magic into me upon my creation. I am the Archangel of Death, and I answer to two beings. Typically, Dad always had more work for me than Father ever did, Father had garrisons of angels he could call upon, but Dad only has one angel." Seeing the look of comprehension on the hunters, Azrael continued.

"Dad confirmed that the spell would work, we just need to find the rings while working out a plan on how to get Lucifer close enough to push him in." Hearing the snort beside him, Azrael glared at Gabriel. "It can be done, older brother or not, Lucifer isn't without his faults. I vote we focus on looking for Pestilence and Famine before we worry about how to trick Lucifer."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them, right? I mean War was out having a good time when we ran across him, I bet that that the other two are abusing their newfound freedom. We'll call Bobby and see if he's heard anything." Dean pitched in, shrugging his shoulders as if the situation were a normal hunt.

Nodding his head at the hunter, Azrael rested his head back on Gabriel's shoulder, needing the physical contact. While they could fly around North America in only a few seconds, it made sense that the horsemen would be hidden to them. It would be easier for the hunters to track down the horsemen as they would any other monster.

"Just one thing, you should know that once found, you two will have to remain out of the line of fire. Gabe and I can get the rings, but you two should stay as far away from the horsemen as you can." Seeing that the hunters were about to protest, even Castiel's face had a pinched look to it, Azrael continued. "It's not that you aren't good at what you do, and if this were any other hunt I would of course accept your help, however this _isn't_ like any other hunt."

"The horsemen _affect_ humans. Famine doesn't make you hunger for food but for whatever your body and mind desires most. There is no human whom can fight off his influence as we all hunger for _something._ As archangels, Gabriel and I are immune to his power. I don't know if it would be able to get to a seraph or not."

Giving Castiel a small smile, letting the younger one know that it wasn't his doubt of Castiel in battle that was in question, Gabriel picked up where Azrael left off.

"Pestilence is on a whole other ballgame. I'm sure Cassie can come with against him, grace can heal our vessels just as quickly as Pestilence can infect them. Humans on the other hand? Before you can blink he would have you on the floor puking up your liver, best not give him the chance. Don't worry, you'll be with us to take down Luci, in fact I'm counting on it." Here Gabriel smirked at the hunters which caused them both to frown.

"Okay I'll bite, why are you counting on us to face The Devil?" asked Sam.

"I have a plan to trick Luci into the cage, but we're going to need bait… and who better bait then the two smucks he's been hunting for?"

While the others went over Gabriel's plan to trick Lucifer, Azrael remined silent. It was a good plan, and on paper it looked like it would work, but Azrael had a horrible feeling wash over him. Something told him that there was a reason why Lucifer had gathered the followers he had in Heaven before his Fall. The archangel was cunning, sharp and would see a trick a mile away.

' _Do not forget Azrael, while God may have created you it is my power that runs through you. You were not built for creation but for death, and some day you will be faced with reaping those closest to you… be careful, my son.'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: I am so far off my outline now I have no idea what I'm doing anymore… oh well here it goes! Also, I have no idea where the boys met up with Famine.**

 **Warnings:** **Mentions of sex and bonding.**

 **Chapter 14**

As promised the hunters contacted their father figure who, while skeptical about going after Lucifer, reached out to his network for anything that could be one of the horsemen. It took a few hours for them to work out the details for Gabriel's plan, Azrael letting his mate take the lead, only speaking when Gabriel stepped too far out of line. While he was built to be a weapon, Azrael wasn't the leader Gabriel was. Gabriel had commanded in Heaven, leading angels into battle more than once, always victorious. Azrael had been an observer, he was the only angel made for his job, he had no garrison to command.

Both hunters and Castiel were built to lead, to take command and fight, and Azrael left them to it. Nobody mentioned as Azrael remined silent, his grace reaching out to examine the area as much as he could without being noticed. Absently, he kept up with the conversation around him, more focused on his grace's readings. A ringing from the hunter's direction brought Azrael back to the present where Dean was opening his phone, placing it on speaker.

"Hey Bobby, that was fast."

"I'm still working on tracking down the horsemen, but a job came up a state over from ya, so I figured I'd give you call."

The voice from the other line was gruff, older. While it was hard to judge someone's, age based on their voice alone Azrael assumed the man to be middle age at best.

"We're kind of in the middle something here if you haven't noticed." Gabriel's voice was sarcastic, his eyes rolling while he spoke. The voice on the other end didn't seem surprised at the interruption, instead he responded right away with the same sarcastic tone, making Azrael smile.

"And what are you going to do while we try to track down the horsemen? Twiddle your thumbs?"

"What's the job, Bobby?" Sam spoke before anyone could argue, Gabriel glaring at the taller man. Now pouting, Gabriel remined silent while Azrael laughed silently beside him. It wasn't often Gabriel was shot down by a human, and Azrael was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"Found a case in Nebraska, a couple ate each other to death last night. Figured since you two were in the area you could take care of it while I track down the horsemen."

Placing his hand over Gabriel's mouth before the angel could say anything, Azrael nodded his head while he spoke.

"You're right, until we can pinpoint Pestilence and Famine there isn't much that can be done. I would suggest trying to locate Pestilence first, he leaves a trail of sickness wherever he goes, he's unable to stop himself. If you find a trail of disease, even common ones, that have had massive outbreaks in the past few weeks that's where he'll be."

"Why would he be using the small stuff when he has something like the Croatoan virus up his sleeve?" asked Dean.

"Lucifer is all about timing, while he could release the virus now, he would want to wait. He has yet to enlist the most powerful horseman. Until Death is under his command he'll want to play it safe." Answered Gabriel, Azrael having removed his hand from Gabriel's mouth so he could speak.

"Balls. You boys head to Broken Bow, I'll hit the papers for any kind of outbreaks leaving a trail. I'll call you when I've got something."

Without so much as a goodbye Bobby hung up. Smiling, Azrael couldn't help but be reminded of those times Garcia had hung up on the team in the middle of researching. While she normally had a witty goodbye, especially for Morgan, once she was on a task she wanted to run with it immediately. It was that kind of attitude which had given them information just in the nick of time, it saved lives. The reminder of his friend also reminded Azrael of what all she could do. Pulling out his phone much to the surprise of those in the room, Azrael dialed the number he had long since memorized, following Deans example and placing it on speakerphone.

"Talk dirty to me," came a sultry voice over the speaker, causing Azrael to smile.

"You're on speaker," responded Azrael.

"I charge extra for groups, Boy Wonder."

The response caused Azrael to laugh, ignoring the looks on the others faces, especially the jealous one of his mate. Upon hearing the woman, Gabriel had moved to nip Azrael's ear, his arm wrapped around the taller man holding him closer.

"How may I _assist_ you today? I'm guessing this isn't a social call if I'm on speaker. Ask and thou shall receive."

Choking back another laugh, Azrael nuzzled into Gabriel who relaxed slightly, a smile breaking out at the biblical quote.

"I need you to research something for me, the boys have their friend looking into it already, but I figure two minds work faster than one. Think you can coordinate with him? Between your recourses and his knowledge of the supernatural you should be able to locate Pestilence by the time the boys are done of their hunt."

"Woah, hold up Junior G-Man... you want me to help track down Pestilence, like the horseman? Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Chucking at her response, Azrael continued from where he left off. "The man's name is Robert Singer, think you can find him and work together on this one?"

"Is that doubt I hear? Say it ain't so! A few months away and you're already forgetting how I work my magic! You, Dr. Reid should be ashamed, this is blasphemy I tell you!"

Gabriel was outright laughing now, his golden eyes shining with mirth while Garcia continued to rant about how horrified she was that Azrael would forget how amazing she is. While Garcia spoke, you could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background, a familiar sound while speaking with her causing Azrael to wish he could take the time to just _be_ with his team again.

"Sorry to cut this short Pretty Boy, but I'm getting a call from my chocolate Adonis. And this does NOT count as your phone call, buddy... I expect you to call once you're done of whatever it is that you're hunting with the Winchesters so I know that my baby boy is alright. Queen of Knowledge is out!"

With that she hung up, leaving the rest of those in the room looking at Azrael curiously. Glancing at those around him, Azrael shrugged his shoulders.

"Garcia is a gem, but you have to get used to her. If anyone can collaborate enough data for your friend to use, it's her. While she won't be able to do a full profile, she should be able to narrow it down enough to help Mr. Singer go through and sort out what's supernatural and what isn't."

"Ah, no offence or anything, but I'm sure Bobby can handle it without getting the FBI on his tail. We like to keep a low profile." Azrael looked at Dean, his head tilted slightly in a way that all angels seemed to do when they didn't understand something.

"Why would the FBI be on his tail? It's only Garcia... she can cover her tracks better than anyone, trust me if she's looking into it there won't _be_ a tail to follow."

"Regardless, Bobby doesn't tend to work well with others," replied Sam, his wince indicating that they had tried before.

"Trust me, he'll work with her. Now how about we get ready for your next hunt? Do you want me to fly you there or would you prefer driving?"

"Driving, I hate traveling angel-air." Chuckling at Dean, Azrael leaned his head back on Gabriel's shoulder. Closing his eyes for a moment, Azrael let the grace of his mate wash over him, breathing in his scent.

"Cassie, you figure out what you wanted yet?" Asked Gabriel, his hand running along Azrael's' arm while he spoke.

"I wish to enter your service." Castiel responded.

That caused Azrael's eyes to widen, his head turning to the young angel. While he technically could have angels in his service, nobody had wanted to be associated with the Archangel of Death. It was fine if he was giving orders temporary, but never had someone requested that they serve him permanently.

"Do you–are you certain Castiel? Even if you were to leave my service, your grace would be changed, that I cannot undo."

Castiel nodded his head, moving from where he had been perched on the bed to come kneel before Azrael. His head bowed, the angels ignored as Dean started to protest. Azrael smiled before placing his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, closing his eyes to focus his grace into the other angel. Slowly he created a small bond, fusing his grace into Castiel's just enough to link them together while Gabriel explained what was happening to the two humans. In a flash of light, the process was completed, and Azrael could feel the new bond snap into place.

Unlike his mating bond with Gabriel, this one was of leader and subordinate. Azrael had the controlling factor in the bond; always able to locate Castiel, able to monitor his wellbeing, while Castiel could easily sense Azrael's commands. The second Azrael was done he removed his hand, waiting for Castiel to move before standing.

"Stay with the hunters Castiel, we'll return once you're settled for your hunt." Azrael didn't wait for the hunters to say anything before he flew off, Gabriel right behind him. They would need to settle the bond after adding Castiel into his service. No sooner had he given that thought than Azrael was pressed down on their bed, clothes removed by Gabriel's grace and a mouth latched onto his own.

"I was good the whole time with those yahoos, didn't say anything when that girl was flirting with you," those words were spoke against Azrael's neck, Gabriel biting down possessively. "I deserve a reward, don't you think?"

Nodding his head, Azrael grinned before flipping Gabriel underneath him, his eyes glowing while he straddled the other. Seeing the look of surprise of Gabriel's face, Azrael nuzzled Gabriel's neck before speaking.

"Wouldn't be much of a reward if you did all the work, would it? Lay back and enjoy Gabby, you're going to love this."

Hands grabbing his hips, Azrael bit at Gabriel's neck before pulling back to see his mates' eyes blown wide with lust. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: I now officially have all 20 chapters done for this story, just a matter of editing now.**

 **Warnings:** **Mentions of violence.**

 **Chapter 15**

The moment Azrael arrived at the motel with the Winchesters he could tell something was off. Gabriel tensed beside him, Azrael sending a pulse of grace searching through the town. Castiel was once again sitting down on one of the beds, the two hunters having finished laying out their things around the room. Finding a strange presence as he searched, Azrael closed his eyes to focus on the area blocked to him, trying to break it open. While angel sigils did affect him, you could not hide from death.

Tapping into his abilities given to him by Death, Azrael groaned slightly when he discovered exactly who was in town. Pulling back before the horseman could sense him, Azrael opened his eyes, seeking out Gabriel's.

"Well I guess we don't have to look for Famine. You boys stay here and Gabe and I will-" Azrael was cut off by Dean who shook his head.

"I don't think so, you want to go after Famine, fine, but you're bringing us with you."

Sighing, Azrael rubbed his forehead. "I get that you want to come, but we talked about this. Famine will grab ahold of you, and chances are that he will be able to infect you before either of us can prevent it. Is that what you want Dean? To be captive to your hunger, to have your brother to his? I don't know about you, but I would rather _not_ have to go through detoxing one of you if we can help it."

"Detox?" Asked Sam, his expression changing from stubborn to frightened. Instead of Azrael it was Gabriel who answered.

"You got it Bucko, Famine is going to be weak, so guess who Luci would have sent as guard dogs. That many demons with Famine just itching to get under your skin? I give you about three seconds before you drain one dry, and we simply don't have time to lock you up somewhere to flush demon blood out of your system."

While his tone was nonchalant, by the palling of the brothers faces, it was easily to tell they understood the severity of the situation. Glancing at his new lieutenant, Azrael wondered if he could trust Gabriel to remain with the other two while hunted Famine.

"Gabby?" Began Azrael, causing Gabriel to turn towards him. "I think this would go better if Castiel accompanied me. I need to break a ward or two for him to be permitted onto the premises, however I believe that is a compromise we can agree on." Cutting Gabriel off before he could protest, Azrael leaned into Gabriel's space, his mouth barely an inch away from Gabriel's ear while he spoke. "I'll make it up to you... just play nice with the hunters."

"Dude!" Exclaimed Dean who was looking at anywhere but the two archangels.

Gabriel glared at Dean for a moment before sighing heavily, grabbing Azrael by the collar of his shirt he pulled the other archangel into a kiss. It was only brief, however it held enough promise of things to come that left Azrael breathless. Once they broke apart Gabriel smirked at Azrael. "Alright, bring your new lieutenant out into the field... but you are _so_ making this up to me for playing nice with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb."

Nodding his head, Azrael gave a silent command to Castiel, leaving for the horseman. Hopefully when he came back Gabriel and the two hunters would still be standing.

Half an hour after he had left, Azrael returned. He and Castiel had found Famine surrounded by demons, and while the demons were no match for two angels, Famine had a few tricks up his sleeve. As an archangel, Azrael was immune to Famine's power, however Castiel was not. While he fought as long as possible, Castiel had eventually gave in to his hunger. Thankfully, the horseman was weak enough that once he finished off the demons surrounding him, Azrael could cut off the ring.

As soon as he had the ring, Azrael was quick to grab Castiel and leave the area. It wouldn't take long for lucifer to have someone check on the horseman, and Azrael didn't want to be there when they did. Castiel still had traces of meat on his face while Azrael gripped the ring tightly in his fast, not wanting to lose the precious artifact. Glancing around the room, Azrael was surprised nobody seemed harmed, in fact they seemed almost calm while they waited for the two angels to return.

Dean was quick to spot that something was off with Castiel, quickly going to the angels' side while Gabriel went to Azrael. Quickly sending a reassuring pulse of grace to his mate, Azrael pecked his lips before speaking.

"I am fine, Castiel and I managed to get the ring just fine. Did you really think some demons would be able to best us? Now we just have to find Pestilence."

"So, you got it?" Asked Sam, his voice hesitant, although a knowing smiling broke out on his face while he looked to his brother who was fussing over a now-clean angel.

Nodding his head, Azrael held out his hand which held the ring, letting everyone see it. "Yeah, we got it. It won't be long until Lucifer comes sniffing around though, so I vote you two find a safe place to relocate while we hunt down Pestilence. Any ideas on where?"

Now that he was assured Azrael was fine, Gabriel took the ring, observing it for a moment before tossing it to Sam who caught it easily.

"Alright chuckleheads, pick where you wanna camp out while the old man and Az's friend track down our missing horseman. We should get out of dodge while we still can before Luci comes snooping around."

Sam shrugged, his eyes locking with Deans for a minute before speaking. "I suppose we could make our way to Bobby's, at least then we could help track down Pestilence."

"Awesome, more people who tried to kill me."

Shaking his head at Gabriel, Azrael smiled while the other started to complain. The two brothers gathering their things which had been thrown about the room in organized chaos. Castiel remained sitting on the edge of one of the beds, trying to avoid Azrael's gaze. This prompted the youngest archangel to look at the seraph.

"Castiel?"

At the sound of his name, Castiel looked up, his shoulders hunching forward.

"Castiel, will you please remain with your charge? If there is any sign of trouble call and I shall answer." Instead of the excitable 'yes' he had been receiving from the young angel, Azrael was surprised at Castiel's response.

"Are you certain you wish to give me such responsibility?"

Everyone froze, starring at the angel. Letting go of Gabriel, Azrael walked the short distance to Castiel, a frown on his face.

"Of course, I wish for you to have such reasonability. You have been doing a good job thus far, even when your grace was fading you managed to protect the brothers from harm. Why would I not trust you with this?" asked Azrael.

"I failed. The first task you gave me as a member of your garrison, and I failed you." The self-loathing was plain to hear in his voice while Castiel spoke, and it caused Azrael to sigh before resting his hand on the young angels' shoulders.

"You did not fail me Castiel –no listen, you did not fail me. No blame is with you. While you did succumb to your vessel's need, you still fought until we were in the very room with Famine. Most would not have made it that far, Castiel. I have every faith in you."

Castiel looked at the archangel for a moment, as if weighing the truth of his words before he nodded and Azrael let go of his shoulder.

"Call to me once you are ready for us, Castiel. Gabriel and I are going to try to do some legwork. Maybe we'll get lucky and stumble upon Pestilence while you relocate."

With the tell-tale whoosh of wings the two archangels were off to try and locate the missing horseman, hopefully they would be able to put this all behind them soon. Just as Azrael had that thought he could feel the gentle brush of Gabriel's grace against his own. Even though he had to fight in this war, at least he wasn't fighting alone.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: If you notice the timeline, I'm speeding things along. As of right now Luci has NOT bound Death, therefore he's free and clear. This means Ellen and Jo are still alive and well, but not in the story since I really can't seem to fit them in anywhere. I'm sorry these chapters are so short... but this really isn't going the way I wanted it to, oh well ^^**

 **Warnings:** **Mentions of sex.**

 **Chapter 16**

By the time Castiel called Azrael, the hunters had managed to find Pestilence's trail. Azrael wasn't surprised, given that it was a five-hour drive from where the boys had been staying to the older hunters' house. With Penelope working with them, Azrael was shocked they didn't find anything sooner. Arriving at the hunters' house, Azrael couldn't help but smile at the layout. This was exactly how he pictured Gideon's place to be if he had been able to relax. There were books all around; files and papers, a large map where the hunter had been pinning down possible sites of the horseman.

Looking at the older hunter, Azrael frowned when he noticed the man was in a wheelchair. While it wasn't something that threw him off, there weren't any hunters born with a disability. It wasn't possible, to be a hunter you needed to be agile and fit. When you were taking down monsters every day, you needed to be up to par with them. Looking at the former hunter, Azrael wondered if it was a hunt gone bad which cost him the use of his legs.

"You must be the FBI archangel; your Garcia is really something. While I don't understand how she did what she did, I figure she cut down my research time by a few days at least."

The man, while gruff, seemed to be trying to thank Azrael who blinked before responding. "Garcia is one of a kind, I don't think the FBI could function without her... if you don't mind my asking, how long have you been in that chair?"

That caused Bobby to flush slightly in anger before he answered, "a few months." Nodding his head, Azrael turned to Gabriel and raised an eyebrow, causing the other to sigh.

"Fine, fine... I swear the reward sex after all this has _got_ to be epic."

With that Gabriel snapped his fingers and there was a soft glow from Bobby's lower half for a moment before it faded. Eyes widening, Bobby hesitantly moved his legs, bracing himself on the arms of his chair before standing. The look of wonder on his face made Azrael smile, _this_ was Father's work, the work of miracles.

"Thanks."

The word was barely a whisper, however even Gabriel smiled at it, nodding his head before snapping himself a sucker. It was then that the two Winchesters came into the room, followed by Castiel who bowed his head for a moment at Azrael. For a moment neither Winchester said anything until at once they rushed to hug Bobby, clapping him on the back while grinning. Azrael placed his hand on Gabriel's arm to stop him from saying anything, it was Bobby who broke the silence.

"Alright, alright, enough already. While appreciated, the arch's didn't come here to fix my legs. You all sit down and I'll tell you what Garcia and I managed to dig up."

Sam and Dean took their seats on either side of Bobby, Castiel sitting beside Dean while Gabriel snapped up extra chairs for him and Azrael. It was a small kitchen, but with an extra snap it widened enough for them all to fit comfortably. Once they settled down Bobby started talking, pointing to the map and the numerus dots marked with black sharpie.

"From what we can tell, this is the route Pestilence is taking. Took a while for even your girl to find the trail. It's nothing massive, no epidemics, but if you take a closer look you can see a trail of swine flu spreading along this line. Looks like Pestilence is bound for Davenport Iowa, but we hit a snag." Here Bobby paused, looking at Azrael directly for a moment.

"Guess calling in the feds was a good call, 'cause I'm not sure I would have figured it out myself. Makes no sense that Pestilence is going around spreading swine flu when he got things a whole lot deadlier up his sleeve. When I mentioned it, Garcia figured he's like any other UNSUB you guys come across. Way we figure, swine flu has a vaccine, right? What if it's not a cure but an infection being passed out? All this scare on the flu and you have people just lining up to get their shots, my guess is each vaccine is Grade-A Croatoan virus."

"Who's the manufacturer of the vaccines?" Asked Sam, his large eyes looking at Bobby for an answer.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals."

Azrael cursed as he heard the name. It was one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the market, it would be impossible to shut down legally before anything was released. Running a hand through his hair, Azrael rubbed his temples for a moment while Gabriel spoke.

"Alright, well looks like we're going to have to split up, which works out in my books. With Cassie powered up, Pestilence won't have any sway over him. He and Az can go after the horseman. I can mojo the cameras frozen while you three blow up the damn building. If there are any humans inside I'll get them out before the big boom, but all those vaccines need to be destroyed pronto before we end up with Zombie Land."

"I got some C-4 in storage, should have enough to blow the building and any delivery trucks. If we split up once we reach the place it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to wire it, twenty if we come across trouble while you get the civilians out of the line of fire." Added Bobby.

Dean nodded his head, almost excited that they wouldn't be left out of the hunt. While Azrael admired that the hunters wanted to do something, he hoped it wouldn't prove to be their end. It was late by the time they finished hashing out the details, planning on leaving the following day. Azrael stayed with the hunters while they slept, having gained permission from Bobby to go through his library if he was careful. Even Gabriel was unable to bring Azrael away from the books, giving up and leaning against Azrael's side while the other read.

It was relaxing, comforting, and just was they needed before battle. While the best way to bond was through physical connection, typically sex, this worked almost as well. Their grace would mingle where they touched, keeping their connection solid. Before he knew it, it was morning and Azrael had only managed to go through half of the library. Pouting as the others woke up to begin their day, Gabriel chuckled along with Bobby who saw the reaction from the archangel.

"You can come back and read the rest once we're done, figure I owe ya for getting your mate to fix my legs."

Shaking his head, Azrael placed the book he had been reading down carefully. "You owe us nothing. You do good work here, needed work, and I appreciate it." Getting up from his spot, Azrael noticed that the others were finished getting ready, their bags loaded. Gabriel pulled Azrael down into a kiss, holding them against each other until there was a loud cough from behind them. Pulling away, Azrael smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Gabriel's ear.

"Make sure to show them exactly what your name stands for, Castiel and I will meet you back here."

Gabriel nodded with a smirk, pecking Azrael's lips one more time before he turned around and left with the hunters leaving Azrael and Castiel alone. Turning to the younger angel, Azrael smiled. "You ready?" He asked.

Nodding his head, Castiel brought his blade into his hand, holding it in front of himself while he locked gazes with Azrael. Spreading his wings, Azrael lifted off the ground with Castiel quick to follow. They had a horseman to hunt.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.

Authors Note: Sorry I couldn't get this uploaded yesterday, Thanksgiving kind of took up a bit of time.

Warnings: Angst

Chapter 17

Bloody and tired, Azrael landed on Bobby's couch, his sudden appearance shocking those who had been waiting for his arrival. While Castiel had returned from the mission an hour ago -half hour before the hunters arrived- Azrael had needed to collect the last piece of the puzzle. Now with two rings in hand, Azrael grinned as Gabriel came up to him, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"What took you so long? Cassie was back an hour ago."

Looking at his mate, Azrael held out his hand which held two of the horsemen rings on his palm. Gabriel was careful not to touch Death's ring as he picked up Pestilence's and held it to the light, a low whistle escaping his mouth.

"Well would you look at that, guess you were just as successful as we were then. How's your dad doing by the way? He have any tips on how to throw Luci in?"

Shaking his head Azrael tucked his father's ring into his pocket, while the other rings could be handled by others since their owners were down-powered, the same was not true for Death.

"Dad didn't have any tricks he could tell me, but he did say he wants me to make sure his brothers' rings are destroyed once this is over. And to hurry. Lucifer is planning on binding Death the night after next, so we should hustle before then. While Dad may not have his ring any longer, he doesn't lose his power, ever."

Glancing at the hunters, Azrael noticed they had dirt and blood on their clothing, but seemed unharmed. Leaning back against the armrest of the couch, Azrael closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather himself. While the fight with Pestilence went well, it was sometimes tiresome speaking with his dad. Death was neutral, something that people didn't seem to appreciate, thus he had to be careful when giving advice, even to his only son.

'Be careful, my son. While I do not wish you to pass, you can die, and I would be forbidden from bringing you back. Your plan with trapping Lucifer, it won't work... not the way you're expecting.'

Now with the four rings, they couldn't afford to take any more time. Running a hand through his hair, Azrael opened his eyes and looked at the hunters who were eyeing him worriedly.

"You know, if Lucifer is going to try and trap Death, I bet he has to have a specific ritual, right? If we can track down where he's going to do it we can stop him there." Dean said, his shoulders shrugging.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. It would be easier to crash his party than to bring him to us." Gabriel added, his hand reaching out to clasp Azrael's.

Humming his agreement, Azrael twined their fingers together, enjoying the contact with his mate.

"You said the day after tomorrow, right? Think we need more hunters? There are a few people I can call, if needed." While Bobby didn't like the thought of bringing more people into this, it didn't hurt to offer. There weren't a whole lot of hunters, but he was one of the main sources for their community; if anyone could cash in favors it was him. Thankfully, Azrael shook his head along with Gabriel.

"Nah, gonna have our hands full making sure you chuckleheads don't end up finger paint. The more humans around, the more leverage Luci has. Would be better if you all stayed put, but I figure that isn't going to happen any time soon." Answered Gabriel.

"We should take the next day to relax, if all doesn't go according to plan it could very well be our last day on Earth." Azrael's voice was soft while he spoke, but he made sure everyone knew what they were getting into.

"Well, if this is going to be the end, I'm going to have a drink, you angels coming?" Asked Bobby, heading to his office where he kept his whiskey.

Shaking his head Azrael flicked his wrist, producing bottles of finer whiskey and beer for the hunters. He could sober them up when he came back, but they needed the alcohol now.

"No, but thank you. I'm going to steal Gabe away for tonight and spend tomorrow visiting my flock. Might be the last time I get to see my Godson."

And didn't that hurt, the fact that while he had provisions aside for both his mother and godson, he might not be able to see them again. Diana had made it clear that she never wanted to see Azrael, that the angel impersonating her son was dead to her... but Henry was just a baby. To not be able to watch him grow, even if he had to do so from a distance, wrecked something inside him. A hand squeezing his own brought Azrael back from his thoughts.

"Come on Az, if I remember correctly you owe me some fantastic reward-sex and I plan to collect."

Laughing at both Gabriel as well as the expressions on the humans' faces, Azrael didn't bother rising from the couch before flying off with Gabriel. He would worry about his team tomorrow, tonight he had a lover to please.

Walking up to the front steps of the white house, Azrael couldn't help but take a deep breath. This was the last stop for the day, the sun already setting behind him. The rest of his team had been surprisingly welcoming, even Morgan, who was bitter about the situation, welcomed him once he explained what would happen tomorrow. There had been more tears and comforting hugs than Azrael had anticipated, but perhaps he had underestimated the love his team held for him. While he was no longer a member of the BAU, he was still family, and that meant the world to the archangel.

Now Azrael found himself hesitating before knocking on the wooden door before him. It took a minute for anyone to answer, given the time of night the people inside would most likely be sitting down for supper. Shifting where he stood, Azrael wondered if this was a good idea. The others lived alone, it was easy to speak with them, but JJ was one of the few in the field who had managed to form a family. Azrael wouldn't be surprised if a wedding was the near future for them, one that he doubted he would be table to attend.

It wasn't JJ, but Will who opened the door, his face cautious while he looked at Azrael. For a moment neither spoke, Will seeming to take in the form before him before he opened the door fully.

"Come on in Spencer, JJ said you might stop by. We were just sitting down for dinner, cooked enough for you. Henry just went down to sleep for the night."

Walking through the open doorway, Azrael glanced around the room. It was the same as the last time he visited, the walls in the entranceway showing sweaters hung up, and shoes elevated on a rack. Henry's shoes were there now as well, tiny compared to his parent's. Smiling at the little jackets and shoes, Azrael had to think back to the last time he had seen his godson. Had it really been so long ago? While he had left Spencer Reid behind the moment his grace was unlocked, Azrael hadn't realized that also meant neglecting those he loved.

Following Will into the dining room after removing his shoes and putting on a pair of slippers, Azrael remained silent while they walked. True to his word, there was another spot open at the table, a serving of roast and vegetables waiting for Azrael. JJ greeted him with a hug, letting him hold her for a moment before she pulled back as if nothing had changed.

"Hello JJ," whispered Azrael, his voice soft while he tried to keep her against him a moment longer.

"Hey Spence, took you long enough to come around. Garcia called as soon as you left, we figured you would be stopping here next but that was over an hour ago."

As she spoke JJ let go, walking around to the table where Will had seated, gesturing Azrael to do the same. Azrael pulled out the chair set for him and sat down, waiting until JJ sat before responding.

"I made the mistake of visiting Garcia first, took me over three hours to visit the rest of the team. I... I wanted to come here last."

Seeing the questioning stare from the two before him, Azrael continued while starting to eat his meal. It was delicious, and very well might be his last if things didn't end well tomorrow. Savoring the food, he focused on eating while speaking absently.

"I didn't know if you would let me in the door... but we've always been close JJ, and I wanted to see you before, well before."

"Is there any hope at all of you pulling this off Spence? You're talking like you don't plan on surviving."

Shrugging his shoulders, Azrael looked from Will to JJ, hesitating before he opened his mouth.

"I don't."

This caused both Will and JJ's eyes to widen, but Azrael merely finished his meal. While he wished he could tell them that he planned on returning, he knew that his warning from Death was not something to be brushed aside. If his dad thought it was something he had to mention, chances were that Azrael's time was nearly up. His only regret was that with their bond it was likely Gabriel would feel the full effects of his death. If Gabriel would be able to survive a severed bond or not, Azrael didn't know.

"But... you can't, I mean you're the Archangel of Death, right? Doesn't that mean that you can't die? You... you can't leave us!" JJ's protests were spoken so brokenly, her eyes watering while Will reached over and grabbed her hand, his own expression grim.

"I may be the Archangel of Death, but I can be killed. It takes a bit more effort, but I wouldn't put it past Lucifer to wish for my death. I am one of those able to force him to move on... that scares him. Don't misunderstand, I fully intending on trying to survive this, but... I have spoken with Death and he didn't exactly give a glowing review of what he believes will happen. I just wanted to say my goodbyes before tomorrow, just in case."

Will looked at him then, and while he hadn't known the man long, Azrael understood the look in his eyes. While Will wasn't a member of the BAU he saw Spencer as a comrade, a friend, and it was going to hurt seeing his friend leave for battle. Standing, Azrael bit his lip for a moment, a nervous habit he hadn't quite managed to break.

"Do you mind if I see Henry? I have... I have something to give him. I won't need to wake him, but I would like to see him if it's alright."

Will was the one who answered, JJ leaning against her partner while trying to gather herself together. "Go ahead, you know where the nursery is."

Azrael nodded his thanks before he left the room, walking up the stairs to the second door on the left. Taking a deep breath, Azrael opened the door, observing the room; toys off to the side in Henry's play area, a changing table, and a mobile of the solar system Azrael had helped pick out. Stepping inside, Azrael left the door open and walked up to the sleeping baby. Henry had grown since he had last seen him, now on the edge of toddler instead of baby, old enough that Azrael should be spending his time reading to him in large picture books.

Azrael had plans before, that while he may never have his own children, he would be the best godfather. JJ had mentioned letting Spencer keep Henry overnight once he was a bit older, and he spent at least a couple hours a week with the little boy. Now that was all up in smoke, the closest thing he would ever have to a child and it was over before it could really begin. Keeping his voice low, Azrael whispered to the sleeping child, his hands grasping the rail of the crib.

"Hey Henry, I don't know if you can hear me but it's your godfather, Spencer. I know I haven't been around in a while, but I wanted to see you, I'm going away for a bit." Closing his eyes, Azrael ignored the soft footsteps in the hallway. "Before I left I wanted to give you something special, something nobody else in the whole world has."

Reaching behind his back, Azrael used his grace to pull a single black feather from his primary wing. The feather was about a foot long, shimmering black as dark as a moonless sky. Carefully, Azrael placed the feather beside Henry, leaning over the crib and kissing the child's brow before he stood.

"I love you very much Henry, and I'm going to miss you."

Turning to the doorway, Azrael faced JJ who was looking at him with tears running down her cheeks. Smiling sadly at her, Azrael kept his voice low, just loud enough to be heard.

"If... if I don't make it, someone will tell you and the team. If we fail... well you'll know. I love you JJ, you guys... you're all my family." Spreading his wings invisibly behind him, Azrael fought back his tears. "Keep each other safe, goodbye."

With that, Azrael flew back to Gabriel who was waiting for him in their home. He didn't need to say anything, the moment that he arrived his lover opened his arms and Azrael fell onto the other archangel. They could talk later, right then after leaving his family for what could be the last time, Azrael needed his mate around him, for as long as he could have him.

P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Well this is it, the final battle. For the record, I'm sorry!**

 **Warnings:** **Character Deaths, violence, fratricide**

 **Chapter 18**

"So, everyone knows the plan?" Inquired Bobby, looking around the room. It was still early afternoon, Lucifer be attempting to bind Death later that night. Azrael stood next to Gabriel, their hands clasped together. Castiel stood off to the side, his gaze flickering to Dean every few moments. Azrael wondered, should they survive, if the young angel would mention to the human how he felt.

"Yeah, we got it. arch's go in to make a path. Once they give the all clear, we come in and take out any stragglers, place is probably gonna be full of demons. When we get to the ritual site, Sammy bluffs about sayin' yes while Gabe opens the portal, and hopefully we can push him in with a frontal attack."

Glancing at Dean as he spoke, Azrael hoped that they would be able to complete the task. It was an easy plan, and while he and Gabriel and talked about alternate ways to try and trick Lucifer into the cage without the hunters, using Sam was their best option. Lucifer would not wish to harm his vessel, it would hopefully give them the time they needed to force Lucifer inside the cage.

"Well, any last-minute ties anyone need to finish up before we head out?" asked Sam, glancing between Castiel and Dean. Azrael smiled, so he wasn't imagining the way the two interacted.

"If Az and I both kick the bucket, Cassie you're going to need to tell Az's humans. I would suggest bringing the boys with you, that kind of news is best delivered with a human touch."

Squeezing Gabriel's hand in thanks, Azrael caught Castiel's' gaze for a moment. "Of course, should you fall, I will continue to watch your flock, brother." Responded Castiel easily.

Azrael relaxed at the acknowledgment someone would look after his family if he didn't make it. While he knew Gabriel would do his best, it was good to know he had someone else who would look after them.

"I guess we'll see you in Missouri," said Bobby.

Nodding his head, Azrael let go of Gabriel's hand and stretched his wings taking flight. Gabriel was only a moment behind him, the two of them landing in the middle of Carthage. Looking around, Azrael didn't sense any human auras in the area. Every person in the town had been possessed by a demon, who no doubt noticed the spark of grace entering the town. No longer pretending to be human, the demons came at the archangels. In an instant Azrael had his blade drawn, Gabriel armed beside him. With a twist, Azrael had Gabriel at his back, both facing off against the demons attacking.

It was going to be a long night.

Several hours later, Azrael prayed to Castiel to bring the humans. It was nearing dusk, and even though he no doubt knew that there was someone causing trouble, Lucifer wouldn't risk leaving the ritual unperformed. Standing in the town's graveyard, Azrael noticed an open grave, large enough for at least a hundred people. The place was deserted, the only sign of something supernatural were the reapers, unseen to human eyes. Within a few moments Castiel brought the Winchester brothers and Bobby. Unsurprisingly, it was Dean who spoke up, a gun in his hand.

"Thought you said there would still be some leftovers for us."

Laughing slightly, Azrael looked down at his blood-covered clothes and the bodies lying outside the graveyard.

"Sorry Dean, guess we forgot with all the fun we were having." Sarcasm wasn't his best suit however it earned a smirk from Dean who shrugged his shoulders, eyes alert and looking for attack. They remained in the gravesite for close to ten minutes before Azrael felt it. The grace of Lucifer was always different than any other angel. While each angel had their own 'feel' Lucifer was the only one Azrael had known to be cold. Changing his stance, Azrael faced the direction of Lucifer's grace, blade ready when Lucifer appeared only a few yards from them.

Seeing his brother again, Azrael wondered how the one who was one the brightest and most beautiful of all the angels, could be reduced to _this_. It wasn't that Lucifer was unattractive, his grace still shined brightly. But there was taint there now, and unlike the mix of pagan magic Gabriel had taken in, the taint in Lucifer's grace was repulsive. Chancing a glance at Gabriel, Azrael could see the turmoil in his mate at seeing his favored older brother like this.

"Well isn't this a surprise? Both vessels, a young seraph and my two baby brothers. Have you all come to watch the show?" Lucifer's voice was mocking, his tone cruel in a way Azrael hadn't been expecting. Thankfully, it was enough to snap Gabriel out of his shock from seeing the older archangel.

"Lucifer, I'm only going to give you one chance. Please, stop this. You're outside the cage now, you don't need to finish this, it's not what Father wants. Please don't force our hand, brother." Azrael tried to reason with Lucifer.

While the hunters didn't like it, he had told them that he would offer Lucifer a chance to repent, only one. The second the words were out of Azrael's mouth, Lucifer began to laugh, a cold hollow sound which answered Azrael better than words. Breathing deeply, Azrael raised his sword, watching while Lucifer did the same.

"I suppose we have time, it will be poetic in its own way. Before I bind your father, I shall first kill his son."

With a lunge, Azrael began the fight, hopeful that Gabriel would be able to open the cage at the right moment. Knowing how attached Gabriel was to his older brother, Azrael had entrusted the rings to his mate, instead of forcing him to fight Lucifer. Absently, Azrael noticed as demons came into the graveyard, seemed the hunters would have a chance to fight after all.

Lucifer was a better fighter than Azrael, he knew it going into this that Lucifer outmatched him in skill. The only thing keeping Azrael alive was that while Lucifer had more skill in battle, Azrael had more power. The vessel Lucifer was using was falling apart, it was _dying_ and Azrael could tap into that death with his own brand of magic. It was just enough to cause Lucifer to stumble, to lose his balance from time to time, the Devil needing to focus on _healing_ instead of battle. Still, after close to an hour, Azrael was losing.

"You should have joined me! You would have been able to see the paradise I will create!"

It was the only warning Azrael had before Lucifer pushed with his freezing grace, causing Azrael to be thrown back. Seeing the silver blade come at his chest, Azrael didn't have time to react. Expecting the harsh stab of Lucifer's blade through his flesh, Azrael was surprised when instead; a weight collided with his chest. Falling to the ground, Azrael opened his eyes and looked down.

Nobody moved.

A wave of power exploded from the form on top of his own, Azrael felt their bond snap. Unable to tear his eyes away, Azrael held Gabriel against his chest, his face nuzzling against golden hair. The second what happened processed, Azrael screamed. His voice a cry of anguish, his grace pulsing as his wings became corporal and flared behind him. Face buried in golden locks, Azrael didn't care to notice anything around him, no longer concerned with anything.

Gabriel had taken the hit for him.

His mate was gone.

 _Gone._

A shuffle from in front of him caused Azrael to look up, right into the eyes of the _creature_ that had taken his mate away. Not letting go of the vessel which had housed Gabriel for so long, Azrael for the first time in his existence, released his grace. Lucifer didn't stand a chance. There was no need for the rings any longer, no cage would be needed. Letting the powerful white light build in his vessel, Azrael glared at Lucifer who paled. The Devil didn't have a chance to flee before he was surrounded in white magic, both vessel and archangel crying out as every fiber of flesh and grace were torn apart. Death-magic tore at Lucifer for several minutes, Azrael uncaring at the pain he put the other through as he made certain neither of his fathers could hope to ever piece Lucifer back together.

When the deed was done, when Lucifer was no longer, what demons had witnessed the event fled, not wanting to be next on the archangel's rampage. No longer glowing, Azrael turned to Gabriel once again, holding Gabriel's cooling vessel against him. The rest of those whom had fought for peace watched as Azrael broke before them. Each tried to get Azrael's attention, trying to speak with the archangel.

All Azrael would mutter was, " _Not Gabby, please... not Gabby."_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: I'm so sorry! One last chapter to go!**

 **Warnings:** **Angst**

 **Chapter 19**

As Castiel looked at his brother, his commander, he wondered not for the first time in the past week if it would be better to put Azrael out of his misery. Castiel had relocated Azrael from the graveyard to Bobby's spare bedroom, but the archangel refused release Gabriel. Thankfully, Azrael had enough sense to keep the vessel in pristine condition, not allowing for decay. Pacing outside the bedroom his commander was using, Castiel wondered if there was anything that could be done. Hearing footsteps behind him, Castiel turned to Dean who was walking towards him.

"Any change?" asked the green-eyed hunter, moving closer to Castiel. It was easy to see this was wearing on the young angel. They had taken some time off from hunting, figuring that stopping the apocalypse earned a bit of vacation time. Castiel hadn't moved far from the doorway he was now standing in front of. Shaking his head, Castiel kept his voice low while he spoke, even though the one on the other side of the door wouldn't notice him, Azrael didn't notice anything anymore.

"No, I fear at this point keeping him here... alive is simply torturing him. An angel is not meant to live without their mate, Dean. I don't... my brother is suffering and there is nothing I can do."

At the end of his sentence Castiel's voice broke off, showing his frustration and sorrow at the situation. A firm hand clasped his shoulder, causing Castiel to glance up into the green eyes which captured him every time he gazed into them.

"We'll fix it Cas, have you spoken to his family yet? They must be getting worried since they haven't heard from anyone."

It wasn't something Castiel had thought of. While he promised to look out for his brothers' flock, they were in no danger, and Azrael wasn't _dead_. Shaking his head, Castiel never broke eye contact with Dean.

"How about you and Sammy head over there and explain what's going on, I'll look after the archangel in case he comes around."

A wave of gratefulness washed over Castiel, he barely managed to stop himself from reaching out to Dean in thanks. It had become harder and harder recently not to reach out to the hunter. His very grace sung when Dean was present, perhaps at a better time he would analyze what he was feeling. If Castiel could bring Azrael out of his despair, maybe he could ask for the archangel's advice. Azrael was human before, it would stand to reason he would understand the human emotions that consumed Castiel whenever he was around his charge.

"Thank you, Dean, I will ask Sam to accompany me now. If his condition changes, please pray." Another squeeze by the hand on his shoulder and Dean let go nodding his head. Castiel didn't waste any time, locating Sam in Bobby's office with older hunter. After explaining what he wanted to do Castiel was soon flying Sam to one of the ones Azrael called family.

Sam looked around the large mansion, thankfully outside instead of in the man's living room as Castiel was prone to do. Lifting his hand, Sam knocked on the door, standing back to wait for someone to answer. It only took a few moments before someone to come to the door; an older gentleman, one of the people who had been there the night Castiel first arrived. Sam watched sadness overcome David's eyes before he gestured them inside. Not wanting to stand in front of the mansion any longer than he needed to, Sam nodded his head in thanks before stepping inside, Castiel right behind him. Following the man inside his home, Sam followed David to the den where David quickly took down three glasses from behind the bar. Quickly David poured them each a drink.

"I take it that... that Azrael didn't make it?" The words were whispered, David's voice trying to remain strong while wrecked with pain. It was then that Sam realized how much Azrael meant to these people. If they couldn't bring Azrael back from his grief, there would be more than Castiel who would mourn the archangels' death.

"Azrael... he's still alive. Gabriel however, didn't make it. We can't... Azrael... we don't think it will be long before we lose him as well." Sam spoke with as much empathy as he could. David paused, his glass half-raised to his mouth for his second drink.

"You mean, he's not dead?"

Shaking his head at the man, Castiel tried to explain what the hunters had barely understood.

"Azrael formed a bond with Gabriel, they are mates. While we do not need to mate, when an angel _does_ choses a mate our very grace binds with the other. Azrael is not merely feeling the loss of his lover, but a physical loss as well. It won't be long before Azrael will begin to fade, and with that his very grace will rebel against him, festering inside his vessel until it claims his life."

David took another drink, remaining in silence before he set the now-empty glass down on the counter. Running a hand through his goatee, David looked at the miserable angel before him and the human who had come to tell him that his friend was dying of a broken heart.

"Let me deal with telling the rest of the team, we still have a bit of time to figure something out. Just... don't do anything yet, I know it may seem like mercy but I think I have a plan. If anything changes, let me know? I took a couple weeks off so I should be here if you need me."

Hearing the dismissal, Sam swallowed what was left of his glass, motioning for Castiel to do the same. "We'll be certain to keep you informed, thanks for the drink." Grabbing onto Castiel's shoulder, Sam signaled for the angel to take them back to Bobby's. While he didn't know what David was thinking he could do, Sam hoped that he would be able to find something. He didn't know if he could keep watching Azrael fall apart.

David didn't have much of a plan, in fact he very much doubted that what he thought _might_ work, would. Still, if there was nothing Castiel or the Winchesters could do, then there was only one being that could. It was that thought which brought David to church, kneeling with his hands clasped, long after everyone had left. It wasn't an uncommon sight, when in doubt or in need of guidance, David had always turned to church. Now was no different.

For over an hour David kneeled there, sending silent prayers for aid. When it reached close to the two-hour mark, David heard someone else enter the building. Normally that wouldn't be a concern, he wasn't the only one to find themselves wandering into a church. Instead of taking one of the pews behind David, the man who entered stood above David. Years of FBI training caused David to tense, slowly he moved to look at the man standing above him.

Overall the man didn't look like much, he had black curly hair, a thin body. The man was around five-five or five-six in height, but what stood out besides his beard, were a pair of piercing blue eyes. Just like the three angels David had met, there was something otherworldly about those eyes, something that spoke of hidden power. Suddenly, David relaxed, no longer itching to respond to a threat. If this man was here to harm him, David knew that he didn't stand a chance.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

The voice was small, almost squeaky. Nodding his head, David rose from his knelt position and took a seat on one of the pews with the man sitting a couple feet beside him. When David didn't speak the man sighed, running a hand through his hair before leaning back on the pew.

"I know why you're here David Rossi... but I don't know if you understand what you're asking for."

Finally speaking, David was starting to suspect who was beside him and the thought caused his breath to shorten.

"My friend is _dying_ , if there is a way to stop it of course I want it. The only way I figure that will happen is if his... his mate comes back to him."

The man nodded his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Technically I could, it would take time though, and we don't have that kind of time. Archangels aren't the same as humans or even other angels, while I could resurrect _them_ in an instant, archangels take a lot of time and power."

Absently, David wondered how this became his life. While he was always a man of faith, never would he have imagined that he would be having a conversation with God himself. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind to think on it later, David continued.

"There has to be a way, _please,_ you've already lost two sons... don't lose another."

It was a low blow, and David watched as God flinched at the reminder.

"I lost Lucifer a long time ago, but you're right. I do not wish to lose another of my archangels... they were my first. I can't promise anything, but you have my word that I'll try. Perhaps it's time I paid a visit to the one who will one day reap _me_."

David didn't say anything as the man stood, casting David one last look, God shrugged his shoulders and was gone. Rubbing his forehead, David wondered if he was finally losing it. It was one thing to know you had an archangel as a friend, at least the team confirmed that for him... but to think that you sat down with _God?_

 _I need a drink._ Thought David as he left the church. For the first time since Azrael visited him the day before he went to face Lucifer, David had hope. Maybe his friend could be saved.

God, or as he was known as now as Chuck, had turned off his prayer line long ago. There were always some that peaked through, some he couldn't turn off. It was rare, but for those who were truly devoted, for those who were doing more than simply going through the motions of prayer, those who _believed,_ sometimes they could slip through. Those who were touched by one of his first-borns were also the exception to the rule. David Rossi was both someone whom was marked by one of his archangels, and someone whom truly believed in God.

The moment both Gabriel and Lucifer were lost to him, Chuck had felt the loss. It shook him down to his very foundation. They were different than the thousands of angels or the billions of humans whom He had created, they were two of His firstborn. Chuck was about to dive into another bottle of rum when He heard David's prayer. Flicking the prayer aside, Chuck was surprised when instead of going away the man continued to pray for well over an hour.

Listening, Chuck was surprised at what was being asked. David wasn't asking for himself, but on behalf of an archangel. Before He consciously made the decision, Chuck found himself speaking with David Rossi. The man was quick to figure out who we were speaking with, but he didn't back down, requesting for the recovery of his friend. While He didn't lie, Chuck could feel himself softening to the idea of bringing back the only archangel who would save His son. It would take far more power than He had to resurrect Gabriel before Azrael succumbed to his grief.

It took no effort to find Death, the man had been waiting for Him in a pizza shop. Taking a seat across the small table from Death, Chuck didn't hesitate before taking a piece of pizza resting on its stand.

"God... or is it Chuck now? It has been a long time, my friend."

Death was one of the few beings, the only being, that Chuck could claim as friend. While they both knew eventually Death would reap Him, that had never stopped their friendship from forming. The last time Chuck had seen the other was the day He had granted Azrael's request to be placed into the human reincarnation cycle. Now they were meeting again over their son.

"It won't be long before Azrael succumbs to his grief. I don't have the power to bring Gabriel back in time. If we work together; if you bring Gabriel back from Purgatory, once he's on this plane I can repair his grace easily and put it back into his vessel."

Death took a minute to speak, chewing his pizza before he answered.

"And why should we? All things must end, you know this. Should we really bring Gabriel back? Eventually he will indeed fade from existence, and we will be right back here. Are we always going to bring back the little archangel? Why?"

Chuck didn't hesitate as He looked into the eyes of His friend. While He agreed on some level with Death's words, He also knew what David said was true.

"Yes, because he's our _son_ "

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.**

 **Authors Note** **: Well this is the FINAL chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Also, I'm sorry... again! Please note I'm not 100% happy with my last line with this, but I'm considering it done. Next story that I'll be working on is Playing Human, a Sabriel fic with BDSM Dom!Gabriel and Sub!Sam. This is** _ **not**_ **an AU, the first few chapters are posted, but will be edited this week.**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, Character Death**

 **Chapter 20**

While he knew people were speaking to him, had been speaking to him for a while, Azrael couldn't answer. The only thing he could see, could focus on, was the body he held and the grace missing from his own. _'Gabby, Gabby, Gabriel, Gabe... please Gabby...'_ Were the only thoughts Azrael could process while he buried his head in Gabriel's hair. The vessel was maintained by his grace, Azrael pouring grace into the vessel constantly, hopeful that he would be able to bring back his mate. Castiel was around often, Azrael could feel the presence of his younger brother, but he couldn't focus on the younger angel.

Time passed beyond the bedroom, days and nights bleeding together until Castiel left. It was strange, no longer feeling the grace of his younger brother inside the house, but not strange enough for Azrael to move from the body of his lover. _Gabe_. Whimpering, Azrael curled around Gabriel's vessel, wrapping himself around the other while he waited for death. It wouldn't be long now, hopefully he would be able to find his mate in the afterlife.

A few days after Castiel had left the house for a few hours, Azrael was startled out of his trance. His grace, while weak, recognized a source of power arriving. It should have alarmed him, his grace too weakened to protect anyone. Vaguely, Azrael noticed shouting from the hunter, thankfully in shock instead of pain. Still, Azrael kept his grip on Gabriel's body, refusing to leave even with a perceived threat.

As the doorknob turned to the bedroom, Azrael tried to growl in warning only for it to turn into a whimper. He was so _tired_ without Gabriel. The man standing in front of him would normally earn more of a reaction from the archangel, but Azrael couldn't move. Letting loose a low whine, Azrael closed his eyes and rested his face against Gabriel once again, not wanting to face one of the only beings that could take Gabriel's vessel away.

"Oh, my son, I'm so sorry."

Azrael didn't react as Chuck stepped closer, His blue eyes locked on Azrael who was trying to hold onto the last part of Gabriel he had. Death walked in behind Chuck, holding an old-style medical case. As Azrael was in the middle of the bed, each father took a seat on either side of him, the hunters and angel standing the doorway in shock. Chuck moved first, reaching out to lightly trail His hand through Azrael's hair. Death placed the bag on the bed beside Gabriel, his voice gentle when he spoke.

"This may be unpleasant for you both, hold on."

Opening the bag, Azrael watched as Death reached inside, pulling out a glowing golden light. Chuck placed His hand over the orb, the two pressing the orb into Gabriel's vessel. The second that he felt his bond start to respond, Azrael screamed. It wasn't the soft flow it had been during the bonding process, this was pure fire. The more power the two beings used the worse the burning became, but Azrael didn't let go, he would never let go of Gabriel again. Even if he died in the process. After all, what was life without his mate?

Observing at the burning pyre, David raised his glass in the air, signaling to the others to drink. As one they drank, a toast to the man who had meant so much to those present. The body set upon the pyre was wrapped in white cloth, the fire claiming him. They stood for a long while, the flames continuing to burn. It was only after the body was taken by the flames that anyone moved.

David was one of the first to say anything, taking the time to look at those around him. As always, the BAU had managed to stay together, even if life took them in different directions. Aaron was still a pillar for their group, his son now old enough to understand what was happening around him. At thirteen there wasn't a lot Jack didn't understand. Garcia had been crying, her shoulders held by Morgan who was rubbing her arm comfortingly as they watched their friend burn.

JJ and William had left their youngest home, but Henry was standing beside his parents, a sad expression on his face. Emily who had left a few years ago to join Interpol was there; while she may live across the ocean she often found herself back home. Sam and Dean Winchester had become members of their tight-knit group, standing together with their angel. Neither man said much, remaining silent while they watched the body of their friend go up in flames.

Lastly, David looked to the archangel he called friend. Azrael looked the same as he always did; his brown eyes focused, this time on the fire that was dwindling in front of him. At his side was a man with golden hair, his honey eyes looking up at Azrael every few minutes. The two hadn't separated for more than a moment since David's prayers were answered. Looking at the dwindling flames, David sent a silent prayer to God, thankful once again that it wasn't the archangel inside the flames.

It had been years, and still David woke up some nights with a cry in the back of his throat, terrified that his friend hadn't been saved. During those years he had gotten to know many new faces, but it was the Winchesters and Bobby Singer whom he remained in constant contact. With Garcia's help, David had made himself a point of contact for the men, one that kept hunters off the radar. Now he had to say goodbye.

Clearing his throat, David nodded his head to the now diminishing flames.

"Goodbye my friend."

Azrael heard him, leaving the side of his mate to come closer to him. Once Azrael was beside him, David waited for the other to speak.

"I know it's hard, but Dad made sure Bobby got to his Heaven safely. He's with Karen again, David."

David nodded, unable to help his smile as Gabriel came up to Azrael's side linking their fingers together. While he had been dead for a bit more than a week; even now, years later, Gabriel wouldn't let Azrael out of his sight. Azrael didn't seem to mind, in fact Azrael seemed to relish in the knowledge that his mate was close; always.

Turning back to the fire, David took in the sight for another minute before he turned to mingle. An angel would gather the ashes for the Winchesters to take home later. Right then they were going to drink to a good man.

 _'All beings eventually find their end_ ,' thought David to himself while he started eating some of the foods laid out on the tables. _'Thankfully, we know that our friends really are moving someplace better.'_

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) If you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


End file.
